


Враг

by First_officer, Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirror Universe, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Терранской Империи наносят ответный удар. История блужданий и сомнений. Проверьте, готовы ли вы и все такое.</p><p>Нерон союзник и наставник Кирка. Спок пленник на Нараде. Борги атакуют миррор-верс и Джиму нужен новый союзник. </p><p>Спок закладывает за острое ухо отросшие и мешающие волосы – чтобы смотреть не моргая, а не для того, чтобы пококетничать, конечно. Но для Кирка это выглядит все равно кокетством. Внешность вулканца настолько же чуждая, насколько и возбуждающая  (ты, мелкий ксенофил – разоряется в голове у Кирка Маккой. Да, ксенофил, да, любопытный, да, хочу странного, а теперь заткнись, будь так добр. Отчего-то против опасных связей с Нероном его внутренний Маккой не возражал – а на вулканце вот его заклинило). Ромуланцы – особенно Нерон – напоминали Кирку вымерших мамонтов, крупные, даже чересчур, древние, неудержимые, неэмоциональные, нетравоядные и хрен-знает-чем движимые. Вулканец был эволюционировавшим новейшим хищником. Хрупким, очень истощенным и не совсем понимающим, что к чему, но несомненным, быстрым и небезопасным. И необыкновенно красивым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Враг

**

Prelud

**

  
_Все, что нас не убивает - нас не убивает._  
Джеймс Тибериус Гораций Максимилиан Аврелий Кирк

…Ладонь прижималась к его лицу. Ладонь с растопыренными пальцами. Сквозь эти жесткие, цепкие пальцы он видел мигающий транспортаторный пульт и обзорный экран.  
На экране кувыркались обломки, совершая медленный танец в пустоте, и каждый вскрывал его острым краем сквозь всю электронику, и от этого Кирку хотелось быть там – танцевать медленный вальс, замерзая и задыхаясь.  
Там – снаружи – кувыркались обломки шлюпки с его корабля. Тел не было видно. Спасибо, что не было видно тел.  
\- Они разлетелись в пыль. Это случилось мгновенно. Слышишь, землянин, ты слышишь? Птенец… Землянин! Они погибли мгновенно.  
Бесцветные слова вскрывали его слух, как осколки на экране - плоть. Он снова рванулся и всхрипнул – добротный захват поперек груди выдавил при рывке из легких весь воздух. Кирк рвался всерьез. Но и держали его всерьез, и державший был бесспорно сильнее, и, если бы Кирк дал себе труд задуматься, он бы это понял, но Кирк не понимал. Вина рвала его изнутри, заставляла биться и пытаться убежать.  
Наверное, со стороны они напоминали красивую скульптурную группу – светловолосый землянин в изорванной форме Имперского Флота и высокий ромуланец в черном. Ладонь неведомого ромуланца запечатала землянину рот – поэтому Кирк рвался молча. В конце концов, по сигналу державшего его командира к Кирку не торопясь подошел сержант из обслуги транспортатора и экономным заученным движением чиркнул землянина ребром ладони по шее.

Обломки продолжали кувыркаться перед глазами Кирка. Но все остальное исчезло.

***

Несколько дней Кирка продержали в запертом медицинском боксе. Когда «Дискавери» забирал с «Нарады» выживших землян, Кирк уже был вполне вменяем.  
Высокий ромуланец встретился ему в коридоре. Неправильная, асимметричная татуировка покрывала его лицо, голый череп, мощную шею, плечи и руки и исчезала под одеждой. Неправильная – значит, ромуланец был опытным боевым офицером. На Ромулусе офицеров смещали, отдавали под трибунал, татуировку кособочили и перечеркивали записи о дуэлях, каторжных работах, позорных наказаниях. Выжившие возвращались во флот и быстро возвышались снова. Командный состав ромуланского флота был чрезвычайно подвижным.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил через силу Кирк.  
Ромуланец откинул назад голову и захохотал. Наверное, возможно и даже наверняка, он читал шестнадцатилетнего младшего имперского офицера, как открытую книгу. Смешную книгу.  
Очевидно, он не собирался сообщать ему свое имя. Тогда Кирк назвался сам.  
\- Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан, золотое звено. Я в долгу у тебя.  
Ромуланец поднял бровь и почесал нос. Татуированный смуглый нос. В его испытующем взгляде, в глазах, лишенных радужки, состоящих из одних темных зрачков, что-то мелькнуло – как крупная рыба в темной ночной воде. Мелькнуло – и ушло в глубину.  
\- Ну-ну, – сказал он.  
Это «ну-ну» отчетливо вспомнилось Кирку, когда его крохотную «чайку», его корабль, не имеющий даже имени, а только номер причала, через месяц отправили патрулировать квадрант нейтрального космоса. У Империи не хватало кораблей, не хватало офицеров, не хватало боеприпасов - имперская граница слишком растянулась . У ромуланцев, похоже, хватало всего. К счастью, они оставались союзниками Империи. Пока что, спасибо, оставались. Именно «Нарада» оказалась в связке с «чайкой» Кирка: огромный и страшный крейсер в связке с крохотным корабликом-разведчиком. На «Нараде» к этому времени произошли кое-какие кадровые перестановки, поэтому на формальный вызов капитана ответил давешний татуированный ромуланец собственной персоной.  
\- Поговорим теперь… на равных, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, золотое звено, капитан, – сказал он с насмешкой, которую невозможно было не расслышать. – Ты заходи… По-соседски. Нам тут долго болтаться.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? И как тебя все-таки, черт побери, зовут? – спросил Кирк.  
Ромуланец поднял брови и отключил связь. Диспетчер сообщил, что «Нарада» разблокировала свой транспортатор и ожидает одного человека.

В космосе нет дня и ночи. По корабельному времени Кирка было утро, а у ромуланцев заканчивался вечер их неудобных двадцатитрехчасовых суток. Ночная «Нарада», запутанная и огромная, как кошмар, впечатлила Кирка. 

Он сообщил об этом ромуланцу, когда после секса возникла потребность сказать хоть что-то. Вообще-то Кирк был не дурак потрепаться в койке, но в присутствии Нерона – тот сообщил ему свое имя, выбрав момент, когда Кирк никак не мог ответить - у него самым неприятным образом испарялась уверенность в себе, он ощущал себя желторотым, ужасно мелким и забавным и бесился. Это никак не способствовало красноречию, как и факт, что его, вообще-то, только что поимели. Не то, чтобы это было совсем уж неприятно. Но манеры ромуланца бесили. Больше всего на свете Кирк ненавидел ощущение, что его не принимают всерьез. 

Нерон лежал на спине, расплывчатый в полумраке, как глыба темного мрамора. Татуировка действительно покрывала его почти целиком, корявая и таинственная, как линии на коре дерева. Кирк знал, что для того, кто умеет читать ромуланскую иероглифику, татуировка представила бы полный отчет о профессиональной жизни Нерона, а так же кое-что из его частной жизни. Например, был ли Нерон женат. Он курил какой-то легкий наркотик, а Кирк смотрел в экран, на котором проплывали звезды – не того квадранта, в котором они находились. Другие. Возможно, родные звезды ромуланца.  
\- Землянин, - Нерон запустил пальцы в светлые волосы Кирка и сжал их в горсти. – Птенец… Ты ведь до сих пор чувствуешь «ту» боль?  
\- Не твое дело, – сквозь зубы заявил Кирк. Перед глазами проплыли осколки шлюпки – отголоски еженощного кошмара. – И если еще раз назовешь меня «птенцом», я тебе во сне шею сверну.  
\- Руки переломаю, - добродушно пообещал Нерон. Он еще раз сжал волосы Кирка.  
– Желтые… - сообщил он.  
Потянул его за волосы, заставляя повернуться к себе лицом, второй рукой сжал член Кирка – полуналившийся, вялый. Посмотрел ему в глаза – и снова Кирку показалось, что он смотрит в ночное море, в котором на огромной глубине ходят в водоворотах светящиеся силуэты донных рыб.  
\- Что ты сделал, чтобы перестать чувствовать… Это? – спросил Нерон, переворачивая Кирка на спину.  
\- Что я?.. Какое тебе вообще дело?.. – Кирк попытался свалить огромное тело с себя к черту, но Нерон не позволил, придавил его, зажал запястья обоих рук в одной своей.  
\- Ну? – сказал он, вглядываясь в глаза Кирка с каким-то противоестественным интересом. Прижался лбом ко лбу Кирка, вклинил колено между его ногами, навалился, выдавливая дыхание. – Что? Ты? Сделал, чтобы перестать чувствовать вину? Разве тебя не снятся твои мертвые? А, птенец?  
\- Пош-шел ты, – просипел Кирк, задыхаясь. – Блядь! – добавил он, когда Нерон вошел в него почти всухую, задрав его колено кверху, все еще вглядываясь в его глаза, синие, широко распахнутые. Да, Кирку было больно, но взгляд Нерона будил воспоминания, а они болели куда сильнее.  
\- Что? Ты? Сделал? – размеренно повторил Нерон. Он уронил его ногу, сжал налившийся член Кирка, все еще удерживая запястья, двинулся раз и второй, и Кирк закричал – точнее закричал бы, но вовремя прикусил губу. Боль привычным образом переплавлялась в удовольствие, острое, яркое.  
Кирк невольно подался вперед, перестав играть в сопротивление, пытаясь принять в себя больше, чем Нерон ему давал. Боль-удовольствие отодвигали отчаяние. Довольно давно никто не обращался с ним подобным образом, а ему это, оказывается, было нужно. Сейчас особенно.  
Нерон остановился, отпустил запястья Кирка и поднял обе руки вверх – живое сообщение «я-ничего-не-сделаю-пока-не скажешь».  
\- Блядь, - простонал Кирк. – Ну что ты за сволочь! Не останавливайся… Пожалуйста.  
\- Ответишь на мой вопрос? – спросил Нерон.  
Кирк только желваками шевельнул и отвернулся.  
Нерон внезапно упал на него из темноты, как катастрофа, схватил за плечи и вдвинул так, что у Кирка перед глазами проплыли белые пятна – это было внезапно, это было неправильно, это было почти смертельно; и продолжал двигаться, наваливаясь все сильнее, Кирк елозил под ним, как кукла, пытаясь хоть за что-нибудь ухватиться, но его шарящие руки ничего не могли найти в обступившей темноте. Горело сердце, горели легкие, требуя вдоха, горела пополам раздираемая задница, он внезапно стукнулся макушкой о стенку каюты, и ему стало страшно – сама темнота ебала его, и намеревалась заебать до смерти, без прощения, без избавления от страданий, не давая забыться. Перед глазами плыли огненные пятна и складывались в осколки разбитой шлюпки. 

«Ничего я не сделал, чтоб ты сдох!» - подумал Кирк. – «Но я сделаю». 

Темнота внезапно перестала убивать. Нерон взял его за залитый слюнями подбородок, повернул к себе и медленно опустил и поднял татуированные веки. Словно кивнул. 

Они действительно провели в патруле еще немало времени, но встречались редко, а разговаривали - не по делу – еще реже. Гораздо чаще Нерон просто молча смотрел на него с экрана переговорника, а за его спиной проплывали чужие звезды. Привычки называть его «птенец», даже прилюдно, Нерон не бросил. 

Если бы Кирка попросили как-нибудь назвать его отношения с Нероном, он затруднился бы подобрать слово. Но, спасибо, его никто не просил об этом. 

 

**

Глава 1

**

  
_Прощайте врагов ваших, но не забывайте их имена._  
Джон Кеннеди

«Очень сложно быть хорошим тюремщиком для своего заклятого врага», - думал Джим, петляя по бритвам неогороженных лестниц Нарады. Слабо освещенные переходы зияли громадными пустотами, звуки шагов гулко ухали под ногами молодого капитана. Его «Энтерпрайз» была совсем другой, бесконечно прекрасной в ворохе хорошо спланированных палуб, гирлянд лифтов и точечного верхнего света. Но и «Нарада» была по-своему красива, словно Медуза Горгона нового времени, на которую ни один владелец космопорта не мог взглянуть, не побледнев. Ее украшали зияющие пробоины чудовищных столкновений в молчащем космосе эпохи Новой войны; шрамы, что уничтожили бы любой другой звездолет, делали ее только опаснее и совершеннее. Джим шел, невольно любуясь страшными латками на внутренней стороне бортов, он помнил часть из них. Вот эта, например, возникла тогда, когда «Нарада» закрыла собой его 1701, приняв на себя чудовищный удар пиратских крейсеров. Да, определенно Кирк уважал этот увенчанный кровавой славой корабль-город, так же, как и ценил его капитана.

Нерон шагнул ему навстречу одинокой темной фигурой, неприветливый и уставший.  
\- Землянин, это плохая идея.  
\- Я так не думаю, - махнул рукой Джим. Этот ромуланец почти всегда встречал его инициативу скептическим молчанием, но ни разу не бросил в бою.  
\- Нам нужна эта разработка.  
\- Это не просто преступник – это предатель. Он не станет помогать тебе.  
\- А нам?  
\- Для них земляне - не более чем отходы неудачного переселения марсианской колонии. Имел он вашу планету, также как и мою. 

Джим промолчал. Ромулус, уничтоженный всего год назад, еще алел в памяти обескровленной расы, бесконечно взрывался и исчезал, и никак не мог исчезнуть. Ромуланцы, обреченные вымирать, не простили и не забыли тот день, когда вулканцы сожгли их дом. И того, кто сделал это, они не забыли, но и не убили, как ни странно. Обреченный быть вечным заключенным на флагманском звездолете исполнитель этого приказа, вероятно, уже много раз пожалел о том, что выжил. Джим никогда не видел этого летчика, случайно схваченного в момент диверсии, но подозревал, что участь его не может быть оспорена ни одним арбитражным судом. Он готовился внутренне к этой встрече, консультировался со своим тактиком и первым помощником Гарри Митчеллом, но очевидное тяготило. В каком состоянии они найдут этого ученого, изобретшего красную материю, в своем ли он рассудке после года, проведенного на борту «Нарады»? Кирк был осведомлен о положении дел в Имперских колониях. Заключенные не жили дольше года в условиях сознательного геноцида, но даже колонии не могли сравниться с жестокостью выжившей расы, не обременной учением Сурака. 

Однако, увиденное Джима удивило. Вулканец встретил их, стоя посреди камеры, одетый в форму научного отдела Академии своей планеты. Как будто еще один подчиненный.  
\- У тебя сутки, - Нерон указал Кирку на тикающие на стене часы. Старые, вероятно, земные. В комнате была кровать, стол, стул и даже репликатор. Нерон отдал электронный ключ и ушел, заставляя Кирка почувствовать всю ответственность за оказанное ему доверие.  
«Ого, неплохо устроился. Личный репликатор»  
\- Капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз», Объединенная Империя, Джим Кирк.  
\- Коммандер Спок. Планета Вулкан.  
Джим протянул падд и молча сел на единственный стул в комнате. Он знал, что красноречивее статистики уничтоженных боргами галактик он не будет.  
\- Теперь они нацелились на нашу солнечную систему. Отдайте нам формулу красной материи, это оснастит звездолеты новейшим оружием и даст нам шанс выжить. Наше нынешнее вооружение против них неэффективно.  
Спок молчал какое-то время, пробегая глазами цифры.  
– Они не нацелены на Вулкан.  
Что-то окончательное в этой фразе заставило Кирка насторожиться.  
\- Простите капитан, я не могу вам помочь.  
Джим от удивления встал и пару минут старался просто поверить услышанному:  
\- Что? Но почему? Разве вы не понимаете, что погибнет целая планета?  
Он не верил, что этот остроухий ублюдок настолько не ценит жизнь, если она не принадлежит к его расе.  
Вулканец молча вернул ему падд.  
\- Мало гибели одной планеты? Это же миллиарды жизней!  
\- Простите… капитан.  
\- Да на что мне твои извинения?  
Спок не ответил, отводя взгляд.  
Джим зло глянул на часы:  
\- Скотти, поднять двоих!

***

Они говорили с ним, убеждали, просили, демонстрировали видеоматериалы о погибших мирах. Но Спок молчал, не вступая в полемику и споры.  
Тогда Гарри молча подал Кирку агонизатор.  
\- Капитан, видимо мы исчерпали остальные варианты убеждения.  
Аппарат достался Джиму после смерти предыдущего капитана. Смерти, которой он не хотел. Эта была просто нелепая случайность, но во Флоте поняли иначе и торжественно вручили еще совсем молодому старшему помощнику Кирку управление бортом 1701. Джима тяготила политика Имперского Флота, но лезть в политические интриги во время войны не хотелось. Правда, Гарри регулярно докладывал ему о перестановках в адмиралтействе - всегда лучше знать, откуда придет следующий удар или еще один честолюбивый карьерист, мечтающий о троне Империи.

Капитан молча разглядывал агонизатор. Маленькое изобретение младшего сына никому не известного механика Кокрейна. Эта штучка могла уничтожить практически любую волю, подчинить любого гуманоида. Удобная, практичная вещь, занесенная протоколом собрания Адмиралтейства под номером 22.6.19:41 в обязательный регламентированный список личных вещей служащих на Флоте. Джим брезговал брать ее в руки, как доказательство существования чужой воли на его борту. Чужих правил, которые были выше его собственных. Он знал, что когда-нибудь изменит это. Но пока что, глядя в глаза своего наблюдательного старшего помощника, Кирк просто кивнул.

***

\- Я думал, что ты не одобряешь пытки, - Боунс косился на молодого капитана, и что-то новое было в его взгляде, то что Джим надеялся никогда не увидеть. Страх.  
Многим ли не вскружила голову абсолютная власть капитанского кресла? Многие ли были так молоды, как он, занимая его и становясь «фигурой»? Смешное слово. Но с тобой считаются. Тебя учитывают, начиная интриги и торговые операции. Тебя приглашают на приемы и именно с тобой знакомят адмиральских дочек. Маленькие нелепые знаки внимания, исключительно прямолинейные намеки. Ожидание и расчет выгоды. Кирк устал от этого задолго до того, как понял, что ему придется играть в эти игры всю жизнь. Война спасала его. Была отдушиной среди бесчеловечной продажности высших чинов и раболепности штатских. Скудоумие тех, кто считал его «своим» и тех, кто делал на него ставки, Кирка волновало не более чем Галлея, существование которой было и, вероятно, будет не зависящим от их копошения. Все "свои" у него были здесь, на 1701, и еще, конечно, там, за веками, среди кувыркающихся осколков мертвого корабля. Но «тех» уже нельзя было прикрыть, можно было только оправдывать – столько раз, сколько получится.

\- Мое личное мнение не имеет ничего общего с возможностью спасти Землю. Ты видел, что могут борги, - Джим покрутил стакан виски в руках, наблюдая за тающим островком льда. – И что можем мы. При таких потерях на фронте клингоны уничтожат нас быстрее, чем борги доберутся до внешних периметров защиты. Два фронта, Боунс. А времени нет.  
\- Чтобы церемониться? – договорил Маккой и с неудовольствием стал переставлять колбы. – И когда можно будет собрать твоего инопланетника в пластиковый пакет?  
Джим поморщился.  
\- У людей есть мой ясный приказ – не убивать. Да и Нерон обязал меня вернуть его живым. У них… Ну, ты знаешь. Долгая история знакомства.  
\- Нет, не знаю. И знать не хочу, что там твой кошмарный новый лучший друг делает со своими заключенными.  
\- Боунс, он не мой «новый лучший друг».  
Джим поморщился, день, кроме шуток, выходил очень нелегким. Но Боунз не унялся.  
\- Посмотри, кем ты становишься, Джим. Пытки. Пытки на борту «Энтерпрайз»!  
\- Они были и до меня.  
\- Ты забыл? Разве ты забыл, как…  
\- …Как говорил тебе, что когда я стану капитаном, то никогда? Ты об этом? Великие звезды, Боунз, я не думал, что стану капитаном в ближайшие десять лет. Кто же знал тогда, что всего два года, и я получу это кресло на тяжеловооруженном звездолете.  
\- И что? С высоты этого кресла все изменилось? Видно что-то, без сомнения, очень важное? Важнее, чем…  
\- Важнее, чем все, док. И уж точно важнее, чем наши курсантские потуги на идеализм, - Джим допил и злобно стукнул стаканом о столешницу. – Я надеялся, что ты меня поймёшь.  
\- У меня есть законное право абсолютно вас не понимать, капитан. Во всяком случае, пока ты не подцепишь какой-нибудь андорианский лишай.  
\- Не ерничай.  
\- Я не. Просто… Господи, Джим, я смотрел его медкарту. Ты себе даже не представляешь, что с ним делали на борту «Нарады».  
Кирк тяжело поднялся и одернул форму. Надо было возвращаться на мостик.  
– Моли Императора, Боунс, чтобы ромуланский док не сказал про нас то же самое. Потому что у меня гребаные сутки, а потом Нерон заберет его. И мне пора перебазироваться в другой сектор. 

Маккой взглянул на него красными от недосыпа глазами и промолчал. Кирк физически ощущал его молчание, когда выходил из лазарета. Но он слишком хорошо помнил, как выглядят ассимилированные миры. Тут нечего было выбирать: жизнь одного заключенного против судьбы родной планеты. Кирк мог позволить себе ненавидеть себя (или обстоятельства, в приступе малодушия) за это решение, но он принял ответственность за ситуацию. Можно доверить младшим экзекуторам нажимать на агонизатор по приказу, но нельзя давать им принимать решения. У них, разбалованных его либеральным управлением, начнутся кошмары, неврозы, понадобится реабилитация. А у него - вряд ли, потому что соответствующий небольшой, положенный имперскому офицеру кластер совести уже занят. Кроме того, просто де-факто, у капитана Имперского Флота не может быть проблем с исполнением собственных приказов, не так ли? 

Гарри ждал его у камеры возле охраны и переводчика, которых явно нервировали выносимые инструменты и доносившиеся крики.  
\- Агонизатор не помог? – Джим был нейтрален и подозрительно слеп к красоте юной блондинки, которая держала для него на подносе горячий кофе.  
\- Нет, капитан. Мы запросили помощь с «Нарады».  
Кирк был неприятно удивлен его инициативой, но промолчал.  
\- Есть результаты?  
\- Скоро будут, полагаю.  
\- Полагаешь? - Джим не хотел давить, но вышло само собой.  
\- Капитан, я доложу вам немедленно.  
\- Хорошо, - Кирк глянул на закрытую дверь, набираясь решимости, чтобы войти и увидеть то, что там происходит. Посмотрев в расширенные глаза Молли, он кивнул ей:  
\- Вы свободны, энсин. Сменить караул. Бруннера и Зентай сюда.  
Митчелл отдал честь и пошел распоряжаться. Он прекрасно понял своего капитана. Отобранные в караул безопасники служили на Флоте давно и видели достаточно. Более того, репутация у них была на порядок мрачнее той, что официально значилась в списках представленных к награде. Такие люди были нужны везде, даже в коридорах начищенной до алмазного блеска «Энтерпрайз». 

Джим шагнул в камеру, отстраненный, максимально закрытый. Он часто ходил со своим бывшим капитаном на допросы, не потому, что ему это нравилось, а потому что это было частью его работы. Еще тогда Кирк понял, что, если он хочет служить в имперском флоте, то надо привыкнуть. К крови, к последствиям пыток, к виду заключенных, которых пытался потом собрать Маккой, как он мрачно шутил, «хотя бы в один пакет». Империя воевала уже двадцать лет, и за это время многое стало рутиной, привычкой, полезным навыком. Кирка встретил ромуланец, надменный, как вся его раса, небрежный, не собирающийся приветствовать тех, кого считал слабее себя. Джим понял это, едва столкнувшись с пристальным, изучающим взглядом.  
\- Он еще не готов, капитан, - звание Кирка прозвучало с долей скепсиса, который ромуланец отлично маскировал специфичным твердым акцентом, с которым он общался на земном стандарте.  
Джим едва ли обратил на его слова внимание.  
\- Вы можете считать себя свободным.  
Офицеры в комнате переглянулись, а затем стали собирать инструментарий и выходить. Последним оказался палач.  
\- Зайдите к корабельному доктору в лазарет и сдайте ему отчет.  
Ромуланец, в отличие от своего собрата, просто кивнул. Профессия накладывала свой отпечаток. Он был вне системы общепринятых ценностей и постов. Вероятно, потому что его власть была совсем иного свойства, и при этом неизменной. 

Кирк видел боковым зрением, как вулканец одевается. Очень медленно, но очень тщательно. Он знал, что заключенный не в порядке, что эта иллюзия создавалась силой воли и внутренней дисциплиной. Если бы это была любая другая раса, Джим выбрал бы слово «блеф».  
\- Мне неприятно использовать эти методы, - Джим сел на стул так, чтобы видеть вулканца.  
Тот не ответил, по-прежнему отводя взгляд.  
Там, на «Нараде», в ее вечном полумраке не было видно ярких, режущих взгляд деталей. Освещать такой огромный звездолет целиком Нерон даже не пытался. В жестком, спектрально чистом свете «Энтерпрайз» Кирк видел состояние изношенной формы и то, как стерта кожа на запястьях заключенного. Тот стоял прямо, но это явно давалось ему с большим трудом. Агонизатору не требовалось ломать кости, чтобы добраться до всех нервных окончаний одновременно. Не многие смогли бы после него говорить, не то, что встать. Этот смог.  
\- Вы же понимаете, что отсутствие результата нас не устроит.  
Вулканец по-прежнему молчал. На мгновение Джим перестал верить в то, что сказал, отшатнулся от святой веры если не в моральность, то в эффективность использованных методов. Неизбежное поражение замаячило перед ним - план, разбившийся об упрямство одного разума.  
\- Я буду торговаться, - Кирк встал. – С боргами, - это был чистый блеф. - Вашу планету на нашу.  
Спок впервые посмотрел на него. Капитан чуть сощурился, приняв этот взгляд.  
Мог ли вулканец просчитать, на что способен человек перед ним, Джим не знал. Но он увидел, или ему показалось, что он увидел легчайшую тень сомнения на лице вулканца. Надо было идти ва-банк.  
\- Вас вернут на «Нараду» в самое ближайшее время. До этого вы можете обратиться к нашему штатному медику, - Джим встал и подошел к коммуникатору. – Лазарет, направьте персонал по требованию в камеру гауптвахты.  
\- В любом случае, мистер Спок, что бы ни произошло, они получат координаты вашей планеты.  
\- Капитан… - охрипший голос оцарапал ему барабанные перепонки. – Ваш риск не оправдан. Борги не заключают сделок.  
\- Вы не оставили мне выбора.  
\- Я не могу отдать такое оружие Нерону. Он уничтожит Вулкан. И не только его.  
\- Во-первых, вы можете отдать его мне. Во-вторых, в отличие от вас ромуланцы не занимаются геноцидом, коммандер.  
Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, он явно терял способность контролировать свое состояние.  
\- Вы не понимаете, капитан… Я не могу…  
\- Это мы уже слышали, - голос позади, заставил Кирка обернуться. Нерон возник, словно темное пятно на фоне сияющей белой стены, и, как умный стервятник, закружил вокруг заключенного, продолжая допрос. А Джим замечал все, в том числе и то, что на поддержание разговора у вулканца уходят практически все силы. Он еще стоял, видимо, по причине какого-то сумасшедшего упрямства. В камере больше не было стульев, однако можно было сесть на пол. Но нет, это не подходило остроухому гордецу. Свое полурабское положение этот несчастный, видимо, так и не признал. 

Капитан молча сидел, позволяя Нерону вести допрос. И, не смотря на то, что внешне он казался отстранившимся от происходящего, все его внимание поглощали детали. Нерон легко перешел на вулканский, затем снова на стандарт. Он свободно говорил на нескольких языках, отчасти потому, что никогда никому не доверял, переводчикам в том числе. Лингвистка на борту «Энтерпрайз» казалась ему упущением капитана, доказательством его ограниченных возможностей. Джим был не согласен, но не спорил, возможно, потому что Нерон никогда не позволял себе обсуждать его экипаж где-то кроме своей каюты. К тому же Кирк предполагал, что будоражит Нерона еще и то, что это умная маленькая лингвистка – женщина. На «Нараде» не было ромуланок, все они были укрыты в неизвестном месте. Ромуланцы считали, что это единственная возможность спасти их вид – не дать противнику шанса узнать об их втором доме. Джим с иронией вспоминал их попытки убедить друг друга:  
_\- Ты не бережешь своих женщин, Кирк.  
\- Она не моя женщина. К тому же Ухура прекрасно может о себе позаботиться.  
\- Она хрупкая. И она никому не принадлежит.  
\- У нас женщины не «принадлежат». К тому же, звездолет Имперского Флота – одно из самых безопасных мест по нынешним временам.  
\- Ты подставляешься под удар каждый раз, когда появляется возможность. У тебя высокая смертность на борту среди младшего офицерского состава, и это - безопасность?  
\- А у вас? ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ С ТВОИМ КАПИТАНОМ, Нерон? _

Джима вернул к реальности возвысившийся голос ромуланца. Тот стоял в опасной близости к заключенному.  
\- Ваше правительство отказалось от вас, мистер Спок. Вулкан даже не выслал официальную ноту протеста по поводу вашего заключения. Сам посол Сарэк был тогда на слушании, но он не оспорил…  
Взмокший настолько, что волосы стали липнуть ко лбу, преступник уже не отвечал. У него не хватало сил, организм после агонизатора представлял собой полностью разлаженную систему - Джим помнил беспрестанное брюзжание Боунза на эту тему. А Нерон был мастером выматывающего допроса. Методично отрабатывал версии, начинал и показательно бросал нити, задавал внезапные, бьющие по эмоциональным зонам, вопросы, давал понять, что ему известно больше, чем на самом деле. Он встал позади вулканца и теперь нашептывал ему на ухо так, чтобы Кирк мог видеть лицо допрашиваемого. Спок невольно поднял на него взгляд. И Джим понял, какую роль ему навязывает ромуланец – хорошего копа. Старая проверенная система, которая отлично работает, когда подопечный уже достаточно истощен, чтобы впасть в отчаяние. 

\- Капитан, жизненные показатели операнта опустились ниже допустимого порога, - невольно взял на себя роль «хорошего копа» ни о чем не подозревающий Боунс. Доктор вошел в камеру, следуя медицинскому протоколу. Вулканец посмотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом. Джим и сам видел, что еще немного - и он просто упадет.  
\- Вы правы док. Он ваш.  
\- Он мой, - оборвал их диалог раздосадованный Нерон. – Этот вулканец принадлежит Ромуланской Коалиции. И я остановлю допрос тогда, когда посчитаю нужным.  
\- На борту моего корабля это решаю я, - сухо заметил Кирк.  
\- Сутки уже почти истекли.  
\- Дай мне больше времени.  
Нерон молчал. Он был не из тех, кто торгуется, так что ромуланец просто просчитывал варианты. И Джим подкинул ему еще один.  
\- Два месяца. Я вернусь с задания и привезу его обратно. И у тебя будет результат.  
Они говорил о Споке, как о вещи – тот вряд ли уже мог их услышать. Нерон оскалился, глядя исподлобья на человека.  
\- Сегодня я закончу допрос Джим. Один, - он обшарил взглядом вулканца. - А завтра отдам его тебе на два месяца. Мои люди будут помогать тебе его охранять.  
Это осталось несказанным, но Кирк понял без труда – люди Нерона на 1701 нужны были, чтобы напоминать Споку о том, что его ждет. И только для этого. Да, Нерон многому научил его.  
«Он согласился. Ему, конечно, так же нужно это оружие, как и всем нам, как гарантия безопасности остатков его расы. Но ведь они ненавидят Спока, так почему же этот бешеный ромуланец согласился дать ему передышку? Я вряд ли это узнаю».  
Джим коротко, и, как он надеялся, без видимого облегчения, кивнул и жестом приказал доктору выйти вместе с ним. Боунс от возмущения сжал свой медицинский трикодер так, что в тишине камеры все ясно услышали скрип верхней панели.  
Кирк бросил ему на ходу:  
\- Утром будь здесь первым делом.  
\- Это ясно и без твоих приказов, капитан, - доктор на него даже не посмотрел.  
Кирк не стал обсуждать эту ситуацию. У него кончились аргументы.  
Джим помнил взгляд, которым его провожал заключенный. На мгновение капитану показалось, что преступник вот-вот снизойдет, чтобы жестом или словом удержать его. Кирк плотно прикрыл звуконепроницаемую дверь.

Вулканец наверняка может отдать разработку, если поверит, что больше не вернется на Нараду. После всего, что он перенес в плену, «Энтерпрайз» может показаться ему вторым домом. Собственный план Джиму совсем не нравился. Больше всего на свете он не любил давать кому-то иллюзорных надежд.

**Глава 2**

  
_Жизнь есть повесть, пересказанная глупцом и такая же мутная, как альбедо Дельты Веги_  
Спок, Родового Имени Лишенный

Первым все-таки оказался Джим. Совесть, которую, как убеждал его Боунс, он обменял на свидание с Кэтти на втором курсе Академии, не дала ему уснуть. А может это была не совесть, а капитанский долг. Или не долг, а любопытство. Невозмутимый Нерон, чьи эмоции к вулканцу были так сильны, что они не поддавались классификации. Ведь Кирк видел, видел нечто подобное десять лет назад, когда совсем юнцом в первый раз заглянул за край безграничной вселенской темноты. Тогда ромуланец «прочитал его», и, закрыв, пошел дальше. А рядом с вулканцем он задержался почти на год. Но почему?

Сквозь односторонне-прозрачную полистену, Кирк видел, как Нерон гладит пальцами линию застегнутой ширинки, сидя на стуле, глядя на вулканца, чья форма была расхристана, но не трогает его. Спок, чрезвычайно, даже больше чем вечером, помятый, либо после драки, либо после секса, не смотрел на ромуланца. Он сидел, раскачиваясь, на краю единственной койки, будто дикий сехлат, очень прямой, слепо уставившись в стену, то есть прямо в лицо Кирку. От напряжения в камере можно было зарядить аккумулятор киркова старого байка. Нерон выглядел, как его десятилетней давности воспоминание - чужой и страшный. Он до сих пор так вожделел то, что мог получить? Или не мог? Джим внимательнее вгляделся в Спока. Вулканцы были мастерами держать лицо, их невозмутимость стала нарицательной и практически легендарной, но Кирк недаром работал в имперской разведке с двенадцати лет, он видел много больше, чем другие. Отросшие волосы не скрывали темную отметину на скуле: ромуланец бил его, но не так, чтобы искалечить. Скорее, просто не сдержавшись, дал несколько затрещин. Словно… 

Джим сглотнул. Он не верил тому, что видел. Нерон берег вулканца. Как абстрактный ценный артефакт. Прилюдно подвергая насилию, унижая, уничтожая все то, что считал чужеродным, но - и человек это понял - Нерон бы никогда его не убил. 

В этот момент Кирк, наконец, правильно истолковал взгляд Спока. Ярость. Тщательно подавляемая, острая как алмазная лихорадка, страстная, яркая. Эмоции, скрытые полотном выдержки, словно узор течений подо льдом, опасно блуждали где-то совсем близко к поверхности. И Нерон любовался этим. Как немым доказательством своей власти. Способности изменять тех, к кому прикасался.

Словно не желая опошлять многозначительную тишину звуками расстегивающейся ширинки, он продолжал медленно сжимать темную штатскую ткань брюк, позволяя улыбке застывать в глазах чересчур искренним обещанием.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Никто не мог смотреть на Нерона без страха. Джим прекрасно знал это по собственному опыту. Этот капитан идеально подходил своему кораблю. Кто угодно, ощущая по-змеиному пристальный взгляд, застыл бы, окаменев, но у вулканца был какой-то ментальный щит, или навык, или техника, что-то, что позволяло ему смотреть в глаза своего надзирателя не цепенея и не впадая в раболепие. Это был не слепой протест наглеца, это был вызов тактика, идеально выверенный и продуманный, как бой. В абсолютном молчании шла партия, просчитанная на много ходов вперед. Спок был противником, который играл на равных, даже будучи лишенным большей части возможностей в игре. И за это Нерон его уважал - за то, что этот вулканец выжил и не стал бесцветной копией себя самого. 

\- Входи, уже семь утра. Я знаю, птенец, ты пришел.  
Кирк вздрогнул. Он ощущал себя человеком, пойманным на мастурбации в публичном месте. Только что было слишком хорошо, чтобы сейчас поверить в то, что стало совсем плохо. 

Когда Кирк вошел в камеру, Спок уже застегнул форму на все пуговицы. Он кивнул коротко.  
\- Капитан.  
Смотри-ка, разговаривает. Джим молча кивнул в ответ. За последние пять минут у него внутри издохло несколько дежурных фраз. Нерон усмехнулся глазами, иронично, как он умел – так, как обычно усмехался ему, Кирку.  
\- Пора прощаться, капитан. Он твой.  
Вулканец не стал комментировать эту формулу передачи, серолицый в ярком свете, напоминающий Джиму случайно выжившего после отключения систем жизнеобеспечения. Возможно, так и было в каком-то смысле. 

Пока они с Нероном шли к турболифту, ромуланец молчал. Громадной тенью растворяясь в нитях транспортатора, Нерон так ничего и не сказал ему. Сегодня Кирк был рад этому. Потому что ему хотелось озвучить что-то достаточно личное, чтобы потом долго и дорого расплачиваться за это. 

Когда Джим вернулся в камеру, там был Маккой - разумеется, злой и неразговорчивый. Кирк смотрел на работающего врача. Его, такого неказистого, немного сутулого и нервного доктора работа делала почти красивым. Его человечность отражалась в ней намного лучше, чем в любых гуманистических лозунгах, которые когда-либо слышал Кирк. 

Он вздохнул. Надо было войти, сказать что-нибудь этому странному типу, а затем сделать все возможное, чтобы получить формулу. Кирку не хотелось. Больше всего ему хотелось развернуться, уйти и заняться чем-нибудь противным и рутинным – калибровкой систем наведения, отработкой аварийного расписания – чем угодно. Сцена, подсмотренная через стену, стояла перед глазами и раздражала, даже бесила.  
_«Я ведь его к Нерону не ревную? Что за бред вообще… что за…»_

\- Мистер Спок, я думаю, вы понимаете, что происходит.  
\- Да. Земляне - такие же варвары, как и те, кто открыл им космос, - безапелляционно, обезличенным тоном ответил вулканец.  
У Кирка кровь прилила к лицу:  
\- Наше с вами знакомство состоялось при не слишком удачных обстоятельствах.  
\- Вы капитан этого борта, не так ли?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Кирк, подозревая, что вопрос с подвохом.  
\- Капитанами становятся лучшие из лучших. Наблюдая за вашими действиями, я могу судить о тех людях, что вас окружают. И все это подтверждает мнение об Империи, сложившееся на нашей планете.  
\- Планете? Что это значит - весь Вулкан собрался на совет, и на нем обсудили персону Джима Кирка? Или это вы, мистер Спок, стали развешивать ярлыки, совсем как землянин?  
В глазах заключенного мелькнула досада, и Кирк почувствовал это - как живая запальчивость, выросшая из отчаяния, отхлынула, и перед ним остался уставший, опустошенный вулканец. Гнев был его опорой, а когда его не стало, Спок стал похож на лампу, которую обесточили. Слегка покосившись, он ответил доктору, что его состояние удовлетворительно, и, избегая линии взгляда Кирка, снова уставился в просвет между электрическими замками.  
Помолчав, он неожиданно принудил себя добавить, тихо, слишком тихо по сравнению со своим обычным тоном:  
\- Простите, капитан. Вы правы.  
И Джим понял, что это сделал Боунс. Это доктор сейчас выиграл спор, в котором не был заинтересован и в котром даже не участвовал. Кирк кивнул. Начинающийся день внезапно представился ему мучительно долгим. 

Спок заложил руки за спину. Он будет продолжать молчать, пока жив. Благо большинства всегда будет превыше блага одного. Маленький полукровка, выживший вопреки прогнозам, нелюбимый сын, не супруг и не друг, он оставался тем, кто он есть, тем, кого сумел собрать из обломков личности. Он стоял прямо, будто облачаясь в доспехи самоконтроля, не собираясь показывать этому маленькому землянину, как отчаянно ему хочется, чтобы выключили яркий свет в камере. Как он устал и замерз. Как болят мышцы после пыток и мучает голод. Несмотря на «грязные гены» он, возможно, будет последним вулканцем, которого увидит Джим Кирк. Так пусть этот человек запомнит. И Спок поднимает взгляд, бесстрастный, собранный, готовый к любой жестокости. Его жизнь была последней ставкой в этом неравном состязании. 

Кирк смотрел на него просто, с любопытством, без злобы, без неотступной жажды, к которой он привык. Кирк смотрел очень ясно, голубыми как небо, глазами, такими же округлыми, как горизонт, и Спок наполнился на его счет дурными, очень дурными предчувствиями. 

\- Полагаю, вы должны знать, что мой ответ не изменился. Я ничем не могу вам помочь, капитан.  
Кирк прислушался к себе – вулканец не врет. Его «не хочу» и «не могу» по какой-то причине едины, и он невольно опять вспомнил Нерона тут, на его месте, в камере. Что ромуланец увидел в нем? Почему подпустил так близко? 

Затем землянин внезапно ожил, будто включилась давно скучавшая часть механизма, и жизнь излилась из него под напором, как нефть из скважины, неостановимая, как вода там, где ее долго не было.  
\- Сядьте Спок, вы голодны? Репликатор уже настроен, хотите пломек?  
Вулканец невольно сглатывает. Он не просто голоден. Он истощен. Нерон давал ему пищу, но ровно столько, сколько было нужно, чтобы он не умер, то есть раз в два-три дня. Форма на нем просто болталась, скрывая очерченный кровоподтеками рельеф ребер. Неожиданное предложение заставило Спока посмотреть на человека с тщательно скрываемым удивлением, но Джим прочитал его так же как и внезапный страх и слабость. Не надо обманываться, сказал себе Спок. Это просто еще один раунд бесконечных позиционных боев.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Кирк продолжил:  
\- Еду сюда принесут, а я зайду вечером, у нас с вами остался неоконченный разговор. 

_«И ты помнишь, что его прервало»_

Спок молча кивнул и без сил опустился на койку. Он закрыл глаза, видимо, пытаясь медитировать, но Джим заметил, как судорожно он сжал пальцы. Будто одно это усилие держало его в сознании. 

**

Глава 3

**

_"Не думай о нем, пока ты со мной"  
Ну, я думаю счастье - это солнце  
во мраке обезлюдевших городов душ человеческих_

Вечером, обнимая ворчащего, как затихающий двигатель, Маккоя, Джим шутливо выговаривал ему за опоздание:  
\- У меня скоро смена, а ты не торопишься…  
Маккой пододвинулся поближе, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы повторить изгиб знакомого тела. Джим невольно улыбнулся - он хорошо знал эту привычку спать «ложечками». Боунс хронически не умел засыпать сразу после секса. Обычно он выбирал это время для того чтобы посверлить не слишком хорошо работающие мозги своего капитана.  
\- У него кошмары. Я дал ему лошадиную дозу снотворного, чтобы успокоить.  
Легкость с души Кирка сняло, как рукой. Он сознательно избегал этой темы, пока был на мостике. Старался не думать.  
\- Я зайду к нему завтра, объясню порядок работы с ним и правила.  
Джим не сказал, что пояснит отсутствие пыток и насилия, но Боунс прочитал между строк, как обычно.  
\- Спасибо.  
Поворочался еще какое-то время, а затем повернулся, пытливо всматриваясь в глаза. Правила субординации не действовали здесь, в каюте. Но только здесь. То, что еще мог сказать ему Маккой, выходило за рамки личных отношений, как бунт выходил за рамки дружеской потасовки. Поэтому он отвернулся и затих.

***

Вечерами капитан ходил навещать своего временного пленника. Его робу заменили на одежду флотского образца. Нерон отдал распоряжения своим людям, и они умело балансировали между тем, чтобы создавать условия для продолжения жизни заключенного и при этом не делать эту жизнь приятной. Вулканцу не отключали отопление в камере, но при этом не поднимали температуру до комфортной. Но еду приносили хотя бы раз в день.

Странно было смотреть на вулканца без фирменной короткой стрижки. Отросшие за срок заключения волосы практически закрывали острые уши. Слишком бледная кожа из-за отсутствия солнца и свежего воздуха, худоба, которую не скрывала одежда. Но того, чего боялся Джим, не было. Спок ни разу не посмотрел ему в глаза за все время его вымученных монологов. Кирк рассказал ему о цели их пути, звездолете, правилах. Единственный вопрос, который задал вулканец, прозвучал очень тихо. 

_Со лба ниспадают к переносице и взлетают к вискам мазки бровей, нос прям и идеально соразмерен, уголки губ чуть опущены книзу, и от этого всего на лице Спока лежит обманчивое выражение безмятежного спокойствия и даже отрешенности, как на лицах античных изображений богов. Но странный разрез глаз оттягивает их уголки к вискам, заставляет веки при моргании складываться, как крылья летучей мыши, а щетка неестественно длинных и густых ресниц хлопает его при этом по щекам. Затеняет блеск глаз и они в тени ресниц глубокие, матовые, медово-рыже-карие, у людей такого яркого и странного оттенка Кирк ни разу не видел. Контрастная мягкость взгляда действует на Кирка, как внезапный холодный душ. Он вдруг отчетливо осознает, что стоит перед существом, вероятно, желающим его смерти, пусть даже существо туго связало свою бескомпромиссную жажду самоконтролем и воспитанием, но она есть._

_Яркая страсть – вот чем так заинтересовался Нерон, хренов коллекционер. Тронуть вулканца, раздавить и сломать физически означало уничтожить оболочку, сдерживающую мечущееся внутри пламя, спровоцировать длящийся доли секунды взрыв - а потом не останется ничего. Все, чем был интересен и что представлял собой вулканец, сосредоточилось в его взгляде – медовом, яростном взгляде хищной степной птицы. ЭТО билось, сгорало и не могло сгореть внутри очень хрупкой телесной оболочки, вполне доступной методам современной военной медицины…_

_Спок закладывает за острое ухо отросшие и мешающие волосы – чтобы смотреть не моргая, а не для того, чтобы пококетничать, конечно. Но для Кирка это выглядит все равно кокетством. Внешность вулканца настолько же чуждая, насколько и возбуждающая (ты, мелкий ксенофил – разоряется в голове у Кирка Маккой. Да, ксенофил, да, любопытный, да, хочу странного, а теперь заткнись, будь так добр. Отчего-то против опасных связей с Нероном его внутренний Маккой не возражал – а на вулканце вот его заклинило). Ромуланцы – особенно Нерон – напоминали Кирку вымерших мамонтов, крупные, даже чересчур, древние, неудержимые, неэмоциональные, нетравоядные и хрен-знает-чем движимые. Вулканец был эволюционировавшим новейшим хищником. Хрупким, очень истощенным и не совсем понимающим, что к чему, но несомненным, быстрым и небезопасным. И необыкновенно красивым._

_Кирк подозревает, что в глазах инопланетян земляне не слишком рафинированно-гуманоидны и похожи на что-нибудь неопрятное и плотоядное – например, на sus scrofa domesticus. Как жаль._

_«Как жаль?» – удивляется сам себе Кирк. Что же это, приди в себя, опомнись, он противник. Он враг и всерьез опасен – низ живота Кирка пронзает сладостный спазм. Враг и опасен – повторяет он про себя, согреваемый ненавидящим взглядом инопланетянина. Враг и опасен – словно мастурбирует, словно расчесывает комариный укус, словно…_

\- Капитан, – интересуется Спок, и голос его звучит слабо, обыденно и холодно, а не ожидаемым яростным клекотом. – Если я справлюсь, вы отпустите меня? 

Джим вздрагивает.

*** 

_Землянин стоял перед ним еще совсем юный, по вулканским меркам - ребенок. Обладавший неоспоримой и неограниченной властью испорченный ребенок. В черно-белом мире своего последнего года Спок видел достаточно, чтобы понять - не важно, кто стоит в имперской форме, это враг. Враг опасный, непредсказуемый, изобретательный. Не важно, сколько ему лет, не важно, с какой он планеты. Возраст, внешнее обаяние, разговоры – все это эмоциональная иллюзия. Его клетка не становилась от этого уже или шире. Только кожа обретала больше шрамов. А память больше потайных ниш. Он прятал в них обломки себя после допросов, прятал страхи и отчаяние, словно в золотой песок Огненной равнины закапывая то, что не удалось сохранить. Воспоминания о доме, например. О матери. Об отблесках T'Khut в первый ритарк рассвета. О первых днях kahs'wan. Об Академии, прочитанных книгах, запахе океана, который он видел всего единожды._

_Спок смотрел в глаза землянина, и видел в них утраченный когда-то цвет Ti'Valka'ain. В этой борьбе за выживание он так много предложил a'Tha, что сейчас у него ничего не осталось для себя. Но его тюремщики не знали об этом. Они видели перед собой вулканца, абсолютный пример выдержки и контроля, не зная, что он практически ничего не помнит о себе. Его имя, впервые названное Нероном, звучало как приговор. Спок помнил, как приходил в себя в лазарете ромуланского корабля, оглушенный и облученный после сверхмощного термоядерного взрыва. Он понял из слов следователя, в чем его обвиняют, понял, глядя в лицо сородичей и слушая, как они его порицают, что его планета - это та, что была второй в созвездии Эридан. И что она уцелеет, если он промолчит. Молчание не было ложью. Молчание не было правдой. И Спок позволил одержимому ромуланцу забрать его из здания суда._

_Когда обрывки воспоминаний возвращались, он хоронил их в песке недавних событий, чтобы следователи, обладающие техниками подслушивания разума, его не разоблачили. И каждый раз, когда Спок вычленял в потоке катры нечто, что делало его более живым, более сильным, он вынужден был отпускать это. Отпускать, чтобы не отдать врагу. Словно последний нищий во всей вселенной в такие минуты он обхватывал себя руками, желая согреться, желая обрести хоть что-то, что нельзя потерять._

\- Вы меня неправильно поняли, - сказал Кирк непослушными губами.  
И только тогда Спок поднял на него взгляд. В нем читалось все, о чем он не сказал. Та немая просьба, которой страшится Кирк.  
\- Прошу вас, не возвращайте меня на Нараду. Я… очень прошу вас…  
\- Спок, вы же знаете, что это невозможно.  
Джим не знал, что еще сказать. Он смотрел на склоненную голову, пытаясь найти аргументы.  
\- Спок. На этом корабле я позабочусь о том, чтобы вам не доставляли неудобств.  
Но вулканец не ответил, погруженный в горькое стылое молчание. 

Кирк не привык видеть этих снобов в таком состоянии. Он вообще не помнил, чтобы хоть один из них о чем-то попросил. Высшая раса, наделенная уникальным интеллектом, редко снисходила до контактов с людьми.  
Как человек он сочувствовал заключенному, но помимо человека был еще и капитан звездолета на задании. И он постарался решительно пресечь подобные разговоры в будущем.  
\- Это дипломатическое соглашение, и я дал слово. Доктор Маккой окажет вам любую помощь, - прикрылся он своим доком, как щитом.  
\- Я не стану помогать Империи, - резюмировал преступник.  
Кровь бросилась Кирку в лицо, но он промолчал. Выходя, он чувствовал невыносимое желание переложить на кого-нибудь ответственность за то, что должен сделать.  
Он вызвал «Нараду».  
\- У нас плохо с сотрудничеством.  
\- И ты не можешь его убедить? – тон Нерона отдавал легким презрением. – Ладно, я дам распоряжения своим людям на борту, и утром у тебя будет компаньон. 

Отключив внешнюю связь Кирк полночи просидел, сцепив руки в замок. Он смотрел на символы имперской власти на столе и алые пятна танцевали перед глазами. Ярость сменялась отчаянием. Джим был предан своему делу, своему звездолету, но куда вел этот путь? Маккой в этот вечер так и не пришел в капитанскую каюту и Кирк понял, почему.

***

\- Джим!  
\- Это приказ.  
\- Ты видел его состояние? Видел?  
\- Вот и займись им, это же твоя работа, - и Кирк вышел, раздраженный, пряча за жестким тоном сомнения и чувство вины. Этот истощенный вулканец никак не хотел выглядеть врагом нации и опасным преступником. Джим стоял перед дверью, собираясь с духом. Охраняющие пленника ромуланцы смотрели на молодого капитана с высоты своего роста, но молчали. В их темных глазах любопытство смешивалось с жаждой крови. Но даже на борту имперского звездолета они помнили приказы своего капитана, и Джим понимал, это те приказы, которые не подлежали обсуждению. Власть Нерона на его борту начиналась с порога этой камеры, но заканчивалась ли она там же?  
Войдя, Кирк услышал разговор Маккоя с пленником.  
\- Вы должны поесть. Это сбалансированный рацион с учетом особенностей вашей расы.  
Молчание было долгим, затем треснувший хрипотой голос произнес:  
\- Спасибо, доктор.  
Капитан поздоровался.  
Спок только глянул на него, отстраненный, закрытый, и стал есть.  
Боунс кивком указал на дверь, друзья вышли.  
\- Джим, я прочитал отчеты допросов на «Нараде». Ты не представляешь что там было. Зачем здесь эти ромуланцы?  
Кирку сточертело раз за разом это объяснять. Вот осточертело – и все. Он монотонно начал:  
– Спок у нас временно, и даже если он уцелеет после мелдинга с машиной, мы должны вернуть его Нерону. Прошу тебя, не усложняй. Формулу он отдавать не хочет, так что "Виджер" - наш последний шанс.  
Доктор смотрел на него, расстроенный и злой.  
\- Ты не видел его, когда я попросил его раздеться для осмотра. У него не просто истощение, на нем живого места нет. Джим, ты ему в глаза смотрел? Для него мы такие же скоты, как… Ты должен сказать ему, черт возьми, что мы люди. И что мы поступаем по-человечески!  
\- Соврать ему, ты имеешь в виду?  
Маккой вспыхнул.  
\- Джим!  
Кирк старательно сдержался. Отличающийся от имперских акул, очень упрямый в своей инаковости Маккой всегда был для него барометром человечности. Джим старался беречь его, иногда и от себя самого.  
\- Боунс, я должен буду подключить его к машине, которая вероятнее всего сожжет ему мозги, но которая, вероятнее всего, знает как остановить боргов. Чего ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я вошел и сказал, что все будет хорошо? Давай уж лучше с самого начала все расставим по местам.

Он потер переносицу.  
– Обеспечь ему хорошие условия, но помни, что это заключенный, а не член моего экипажа.

***

Джим никак не мог избавиться от чувства вины. Нерациональное, оно эмоционально перевесило те оправдания, которые у него были. Долг. Жизни. Будущее. То самое будущее, которое могло быть у Земли без боргов. Открывших второй фронт совсем недавно и за короткий период уничтоживший колоссальное количество дружественных миров. А сейчас Куб шел к Земле. Машина знала, что делать. Она знала, и земляне еще могли победить. Тогда почему утром он сказал себе, что поступает как чудовище, позволяя другим вынуждать этого вулканца сотрудничать?  
Из камеры послышался голос Маккоя:  
\- Все хорошо. Скоро подействуют... Не отключайтесь. Черт! Санитары!  
Джим поспешил внутрь.  
Он увидел свежие следы пыток и кровоподтеки. Запрокинутая голова вулканца болталась, как у куклы. Он стонал в бессознательном состоянии и бредил.  
\- Что он говорит? – собственный голос показался Кирку чужим.  
\- Я согласен, - мрачно перевел Боунс.

***

Наверное, Маккой тоже нуждался в утешении, но Кирк нуждался в нем гораздо больше.  
\- Ну ты и сволочь, Джим, - сообщил ему Боунз, со вздохами подыскивая безболезненную позу для сна. – Ну и сволочь. И когда только вырос - такой.

***

\- Этот вулканец уничтожил мирную планету!  
\- Ты веришь этому, Джим?!  
Они как обычно ругались в кабинете Маккоя, только на этот раз Кирк с трудом сдерживал себя.  
\- Ты же знаешь, как важна эта миссия для Земли.  
\- Я знаю, как важна была капитану Кирку любая доверенная ему жизнь. Тому капитану, которому я присягал!  
Молчание резало, как стекло. Боунс пил. Ему предстояло снова вернуться к пленнику.  
\- Если ты не можешь нарушить слово, я совершу врачебную ошибку, - голос друга был совершенно трезвым, несмотря на выпитый виски. - Это будет мое решение, Джим. Но после задания я не дам его отправить обратно. Это разумное существо, и он не должен жить так.  
Тон его выражал самоубийственную решимость. Уже на выходе Кирк схватил его за руку:  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю. Обещаю.  
\- Прошу тебя, - сказал Маккой мягко. - Ты обещал.  
Джим кивнул, понятия не имея, что делать. На мгновение ему померещилась в лазарете грозная тень ромуланца. Нерон – вот кто никогда не позволит этого. Неужели этот вулканец станет тем, кто сможет разрушить мир Империи со все еще грозной Коалицией? Во что он впутался? Куда он идет? Кирк ощутил тяжесть в груди и бремя ответственности за ситуацию. В его мире все было гораздо сложнее, чем в мире дока. К сожалению.

***

Следующая беседа с вулканцем прошла из рук вон. Заключенный просто соглашался со всем, что ему говорил научный отдел. С процентом риска, с возможностью сумасшествия. Он подписывал документы, даже не читая их. Вулканец только сегодня встал с больничной койки, и Маккой накачал его препаратами под завязку. Уроки, которые он получил, не позволяли ему смотреть землянину в глаза. Поняв это, Джим молча покинул гауптвахту, осознавая, что принес в жертву будущему не только одну чужую жизнь, но и собственную душу.

Весь день он нарезал круги вокруг гауптвахты, словно она его приворожила. Ромуланцы следили за ним, как пара голодных церберов. Он прошел между ними, набрав в грудь воздуху, и ткнул ключом в щель замка.  
\- Спок, - Джим выставил вперед руки, стремясь показать, что не желает зла. – Я пришел поговорить.  
Заключенный замер, пытаясь совладать с собой. Кирк не знал, осталось ли в нем хоть сколько-то собственной воли. Наконец, он нашел в себе силы ответить:  
\- Слушаю вас, капитан.  
_«Сколько можно попусту сотрясать воздух»._ Собственное звание показалось Джиму упреком.  
\- Научный отдел скомпилировал информ-пакет и загрузил его в этот падд, чтобы вы могли ознакомиться с символами заранее.  
Рутинные вещи. Пленник выглядел отрешенным и словно бы оглох. Лицо его словно провалилось внутрь себя, яркие глаза были сухи и безучастны. Кирк решил сам сделать первый шаг.  
Возможно, это была плохая идея, потому что, когда он подошел и отдал падд вулканцу, то заметил, с каким усилием тому дается поддержание простой беседы. Спок дрожал. Наученный горьким опытом, он не верил человеку перед собой. И сейчас его не обманывали ни участливые глаза, ни дружелюбный тон. Спок знал, какими жестокими могут быть люди, и его рефлексы, победившие утомленный рассудок, пытались сопротивляться. Руки Спока ходили ходуном, и падд акцентировал на этом внимание. 

Кирк внушал ему страх. 

Капитану показалось, что он вывалялся в грязи по уши, по макушку Он пробормотал:  
\- Если будет нужно, то к вечеру тут поднимут температуру, - и сбежал. 

Нести ответственность за свои поступки Джим привык давно. Просто обычно эти поступки не смотрели затравленными взглядами жертв сексуального насилия. Он допустил это. Позволил. Лучший капитан имперского флота. Совершенное оружие своего Императора. Кирк шел, практически бежал на мостик. Вопросы, обретшие форму затравленного взгляда и дрожащих рук, подхлестывали его и жалили, не давая отвлечься. Так ли много чести служить Империи, чей Устав требует и позволяет подобное обращение с пленниками? Действительно ли цель оправдывает любые средства?

***

\- Он не справится, - Джим крепко обнимал даже сейчас ворчащего врача. Он ласкал еще вялый член, обнимая со спины. – Что делать?  
\- Это все ты! Он же теперь смотрит на нас как на палачей! Ты понимаешь? – Боунс, не желая лежать смирно, ворочался и ругался. В конце концов, сбросил подушку на пол и отбросил его руку.  
\- Я схожу посмотрю, как он.  
\- Боунс!  
\- У него кошмары, Джим, а сейчас он не подключен к аппаратуре. Пойду, дам снотворного, - и, накинув халат, Боунз пошел к выходу.  
Кирк остался лежать, глядя в потолок. Маккой так и не вернулся, видимо, заночевав в лазарете или оставшись с преступником. Возникшая нехорошая практическая мысль так и не шла у него из головы. Да, он согласился сотрудничать, но состояние вулканца сводило процент успеха к минимуму. Расшатанная нервная система вряд ли вынесет перегрузку мелдинга с машиной. И Джим думал, как быть. Дать ему время? Но сколько? Неделю, месяц, два? У него нет и двух месяцев. Насколько вулканцы подвержены затяжным депрессиям? Таскать с собой по галактике этого заключенного казалось проблематичным. Но привезти его к машине и убить, понимая, что шансов на успех нет – безумным.

Этой ночью капитан так и не уснул. Утром он вспоминал курс ксенобиологии и последнюю встречу с вулканцами. Сейчас они замкнулись в своей системе и не контактировали с людьми, занимаясь чистыми теоретическими разработками. Джим, стоя в душе, невыспавшийся и злой на весь мир, включая себя самого, внезапно понял, что у него есть решение. Хотя бы временное.

Из четырехсот членов экипажа, положенных его звездолету, у него едва набиралось около трехсот. Постоянные стычки в квадранте привели к потерям, и на борту катастрофически не хватало рук. _«Что лучше всего ставит человека… тьфу ты… вулканца на ноги? Работа. Научный отдел! Там скопились тонны записей и образцов, которыми некогда заниматься и каталогизировать. Работая вместе с нами, он поймет нас лучше. Адаптируется к людям, примет наши цели, и тогда, возможно, он справится с нагрузкой машины. И все получится»._  
Взлохматив полотенцем светлые волосы, Кирк глянул в зеркало. _«Я пробовал методы имперского флота, методы ромуланцев, но теперь я капитан и у меня должны быть свои методы»._ Его отражение – слава Императору – в кои-то веки выглядело удовлетворенным.

**Глава 4**

  
_Я беру своих сотрудников там, где их нахожу._  
Джеймс Тибериус Гораций Максимилиан Аврелий Кирк

Спок видел перед собой пустыню. Палящее огненное марево, длинный бесконечный путь ритуала в безнадежной попытке выжить. Он выжил. Дошел. Глядясь утром в зеркало в своей каюте, Спок отмечал запавшие глава и болезненную худобу, но заставляло его смотреть в зеркало нечто другое, новый чужой взгляд на знакомом лице. Будто это был кто-то другой со слегка неправильным, человеческим лицом. Вулканец ли сейчас видел боль на своем лице? И был ли когда-либо здесь, за этим темным взглядом – вулканец?

Земляне дружелюбно лгали ему своим обращением, предпочитая соблюдать собственные социально-общественные порядки, но - он снова нашел в отражении прожженные колодцы зрачков - теперь он знает их правила. Неподчинение они считают преступлением. А свободу выбора – несущественной. Сын своего отца... Тонкие линии черных бровей взметнулись. Слегка откинув голову назад, вулканец изучал мимику на своем лице как некий инструмент. Он научится управлять этим, если нужно. Благо большинства всегда будет превыше…  
В отражении позади него возникла фигура капитана в золотой форме.  
«И этим тоже» - подумал вулканец, переводя на него взгляд.

***

Джим обрадовался, услышав, что Спок согласен поработать за научными станциями на нижних палубах и на мостике, если понадобится. Они шли вдвоем по коридору. Спок в форме научного отдела держался свободно, непринужденно, не обращая внимания на то, что люди оглядывались и смотрели на него исподтишка, на то, что они знали, кто он и что сделал. Он хотел не замечать и не замечал на их лицах презрение, страх и жалость одновременно. Этот вулканец казался ледоколом, о который разбивались человеческие эмоции. Кирк, шедший рядом, зрелищем наслаждался. Еще бы найти ключ к возможному положительному исходу этого предприятия. Он ощущал себя охотником, который подчинил себе хищника, никому раньше не дававшегося. Маккой, видевший их днем, сказал ему что-то о том, что даже животные никогда не забывают дрессировку и дрессировщика, но Джим отмахнулся. Не потому, что не мог найти себе оправдания, а потому что устал оправдываться. Шла война. Потери неизбежны. Возможно, здесь, на этом звездолете, не будет выживших, но если Земля выживет, все несущественно. Оглянувшись на Спока, обрабатывающего информацию за станцией, точного, выверенного, чудовищно дисциплинированного, смотревшего на него глазами вулканца… нет, глазами человека, способного убить, Джим чувствовал, как щекотало в животе от нервного напряжения. Приятного, с оттенком сексуального возбуждения – он всегда ощущал адреналин именно так. Начиналась большая игра. И он уже бросил кости.

***

Первый конфликт возник там, где Джим не ждал. Между Споком и Гарри Митчеллом.  
\- Он прочитал наши секретные военные документы, отчеты с Фаррагута, - Гарри был едва ли не взбешен. Он защищал звездолет и своего капитана, как умел.  
Спок, стоявший рядом, слегка повернул голову, глянув на него:  
\- Вы демонстрируете вашу неприязнь вследствие того, что я отказался вступать с вами в сексуальную связь?  
Кирк вздрогнул. Он предполагал, что у вулканца будут проблемы с его людьми, после слухов о том что было на Нараде. Но чтоб такие…  
\- Гарри?  
\- Джим… капитан, ты что! Это наглая ложь! – человек схватил заключенного за плечо, развернув к себе. – Скажи ему, что это ложь!  
Джим поднялся:  
\- Достаточно, Гарри, не трогай его.  
Спок не защищался, он смотрел в лицо человека немигающим взглядом, пряча за бездействием то ли упрямство, то ли страх, то ли неприязнь и расчет. Кирк смотрел на них, гадая, что делать. Он мог наказать вулканца за превышение полномочий и ложь, но у него не было ничего, кроме слов Гарри, на которые бросила тень одна-единственная фраза, сказанная таким отрешенным тоном, будто Спок просто констатировал факты, а не ждал правосудия или защиты. Ситуация стала проигрышной для Гарри всего за мгновение. Если это был ход, то чрезвычайно точный.  
\- Я рекомендую ограничить его передвижение по кораблю и доступ к информационным сетям, - голос Митчелла еще дрожал от сдерживаемого гнева.  
\- Он работает с базами данных, Гарри, без общих сетей этого не сделать.  
\- Так ли нам нужна его работа, капитан?!  
\- Ты собрался обсудить мой приказ? - Кирк решил слегка остудить своего помошника.  
 _«Проверял мои слова? Искал информацию о боргах? Что он изучал?»_  
Джим ни на минуту не сомневался, что Гарри не лжет. Но лгал ли Спок?  
Вулканцы не лгут. Общепризнанный факт. Или общепризнанный миф. Грань между этими понятиями война сильно размыла.  
Решив принять сторону своего офицера, хотя бы для того, чтобы продемонстрировать заключенному невозможность манипуляций в будущем, Джим вынес решение:  
\- Спок, работайте только с внутренними массивами данных, не трогая внешние. Я сообщу службе безопасности, и они поставят фильтры.  
\- И все? – его офицер был явно недоволен.  
\- Гарри, ты свободен. Спок, вы тоже.  
Джим ждал, что вулканец посмотрит на него, уходя, ожидал укора, гнева, разочарования, но тот вышел молча, не показав ничем, что расстроен или задет решением капитана.  
Кирк задумался. Он ожидал провокации, но не так скоро. Гарри никогда не был замечен в каких-то сомнительных историях, казался преданным и честным. Мог ли вулканский преступник его оклеветать? Да еще и так… двусмысленно.  
Неужели он просчитал, что землянин может повестись на чувство жалости? Тогда, в свой последний визит Джим действительно хотел его ободрить, но, как воспитанный в Империи человек, капитан понимал, какой это дает простор для манипуляций. Он знал людей, сделавших на этом карьеру. Возможно его паранойя не была здоровой, но недавно Кирк велел своей личной охране установить камеры по всему кораблю. И ночами в своей каюте он знал обо всем, что творилось на «Энтерпрайз» от носа до кормы. Сеть «Тантал» была уникальна. Жаль только, что не писала звук.

***

Спок не сомневался в том, что Нерон, получив красную материю, уничтожит Вулкан. Пока ромуланцу нравилась затеянная игра, он соблюдал кое-какие правила. Весьма условные. Помня о том, как широки их границы, вулканец вздрогнул. Он не мог вернуться на Нараду после этой «прогулки» с земным капитаном. Он понимал, что, когда вернется, даже если борги будут остановлены, и Джим, верный своему слову, отдаст его обратно, Нерон будет не единственным, кто захочет удовлетворить свои… чувства. Непристойное слово. У всех есть пределы выносливости и критические точки давления, у него - тоже. Необходимо сделать все возможное, чтобы заслужить не просто доверие человека по имени Джим Кирк, но и его верность. Сделаться не нужным, а необходимым. Единственным. Тем, ради кого он рискнет разорвать отношения с Ромулусом. Медитируя в своей камере, Спок с трудом заставлял себя анализировать ситуацию абстрактно. Оценивая свои возможности, противника, возможные комбинации. Он был не знаком с законами Империи, но успел познакомиться с ее методами. Вероятность удачного исхода при нынешних составляющих склонялась к единице и двум сотым процента. Но… - Спок закрыл глаза, обращаясь к человеческой части своей натуры, которая всегда помнила ласковые руки матери и никогда не имела права голоса в этом внутреннем монологе. - Что же мне делать? Что… мне… делать… мама…  
Он помнил ее - невысокую хрупкую женщину, способную влиять на его властного и могущественного отца. Как она привязала к себе чистокровного вулканца? Как она смогла? Спок всегда помнил, что он сын своего отца, но был ли он когда-либо сыном своей матери? Люди были мимолетны, непостоянны, чудовищно эмоциональны и решительны. Если они принимали сторону даже вопреки разуму, то держались ее. Были ли его собственные эмоции так же сильны, чтобы заставить молодого капитана имперского Флота прислушаться к себе? И что нужно было, чтобы доверие этого человека стало сильнее Устава?

Когда случай снова столкнул Спока с Гарри Митчеллом, перед человеком стоял не просто опасный преступник, перед ним стоял вулканец, научившийся тонкому понятию «компромисс».  
\- Ты солгал тогда капитану, ублюдок! – пользуясь тем, что Спок, выполняя поручение Джима, относил готовые чипы с новыми базами в инженерную, Гарри пошел за ним.  
Спок, ожидавший этого, сделал шаг назад. Они были одни в полутемном помещении во время ночной вахты. Перед ним был вооруженный и вспыльчивый человек, но отступил Спок не поэтому. Тогда, взламывая базы, он не искал информацию о вооружении Флота или координатах стратегических баз. Все, что он искал, касалось непосредственно капитана Кирка. Так ему попался секретный протокол «Тантала», отслеживающий энергетические затраты камер на борту. Сейчас они с Гарри стояли прямо под одной из них. Человек же понял его движение по-своему.  
Митчелл кривил губы в улыбке:  
\- Да только мой капитан тебя ни в грош не ставит, а мое слово всегда будет последним. Понял теперь, ублюдок? Понял?  
Спок стоял, опустив руки, не стараясь защищаться или демонстрировать агрессивное поведение. Он позволял событиям развиваться так, как того захочет человек. Разве что позволяя себе немного их скорректировать. Тогда он проверил лояльность капитана к себе и убедился, что Джим Кирк действительно терзается чувством вины. Он увидел это в его глазах, когда произносил свое обвинение. Оно не было беспочвенным, скорее преждевременным. Спок помнил, как Митчелл заходил в камеру на "Энтерпрайз", когда его пытали, и смотрел. Помнил пристальный липкий взгляд на потном лице. Ромуланцы были честнее, они не отрицали, что им нравится то, что они делают. Гарри Митчелл хотел быть хорошим человеком в глазах своего капитана и публично порицал пытки и насилие, поскольку это стало модно при новом правлении. Хотя теперь, когда перед ним стоял припертый к стенке вулканец, сомнения снова зашевелились в его душе. Разве не люди должны править в Империи и не только в Империи? Разве они не высшая раса, рожденная чтобы все другие ей служили?  
\- Я задал тебе вопрос, почему ты молчишь? – Гарри шагнул ближе.  
Спок все так же отсутствующе смотрел в сторону, игнорируя человека перед собой. Он понимал, что провоцирует, и, пользуясь новыми усвоенными терминами, «играет с огнем». Но что мог этот огонь против того, в котором он горел на "Нараде"?  
\- Может, ты привык так развлекаться? И здесь тебе этого дерьма не хватает? – Митчелл усмехнулся, накручивая себя, понимая молчание как страх, как понимал бы ситуацию человек, но не вулканец. Он видел Спока слабым, дергающимся от боли, почти безумным.  
\- Смотри мне в глаза, когда я с тобой говорю. Это приказ, гребаный вулканец, смотри мне в глаза! - Гарри похлопал молчащего заключенного по щеке ладонью, не встречая сопротивления, повернул его голову так, чтобы смотреть в глаза, но взгляд вулканца был стеклянным и пустым, как будто Спок впал в ступор. Возможно, так и было, привычка какая-нибудь после пережитых пыток. Митчелл сглотнув, ощутил, как потяжелело в штанах - вседозволенность, оказывается, заводила. 

Человек прижимал его к стене, забираясь под форму влажными руками, он целовал, оттянув ворот так, чтобы потом не было видно синяков. Спок ощутил слабость, неизбежность, тупик – все, на что он ставил, это то, что Джим Кирк действительно являлся таким человеком, каким считал себя, что человеческого, как ни парадаксально, в капитане окажется больше, чем имперского. Того, что мелькнуло всего на пару мгновений в камере.  
\- Нас ждут на мостике, - это все, что сказал вулканец Митчеллу за это время. Гарри хмыкнул:  
\- Подождут.  
Спок попытался отстраниться. Митчелл удержал его, расстегивая форменные брюки.  
\- Не советую дергаться, - фазер в его руке был в режиме оглушения. – Тебе все равно не поверят.  
\- Вы пожалеете об этом, - вулканец сказал это, констатируя, а не угрожая.  
\- Не думаю, - отозвался Гарри. – Давай, повернись.  
Глядя на то, как Спок под дулом фазера послушно выполняет его указания, Митчелл с удовольствием заломил чужую руку назад, заставляя согнуться.  
\- Тебе понравится… Потом сам придешь…  
«Частное не существенно, есть благо большинства», - думал Спок, абстрагируясь. «Есть благо Вулкана, Цель… Гарри Митчелл стоит на пути к этой цели, даже если его связывает дружба с капитаном, если я позволю сейчас… С ней будет кончено, а Джим Кирк, станет доверять мне… Но даже без фактора доверия наши отношения сблизятся и улучшатся, потому что чувство вины и ответственности за ситуацию он примет на себя».  
Анализ помогал лишь частично, руки дрожали от желания оттолкнуть от себя этого человека.  
«Достаточно ли видел капитан? Достаточно ли, чтобы принять мою сторону? Или об этом инциденте он предпочтет забыть, если у него не будет последствий?»  
Внутренний голос кричал что-то о концентрации и пути вулканца. Но ничего из прошлого в новой жизни Спока не работало. Ощущая внутреннюю опустошенность, а затем ярость и боль, измотанный бесконечными пытками и унижениями, Спок дернулся, чувствуя, как дуло фазера скользнуло по голой спине, с силой вдавливаясь в кожу, оставляя на ней зеленоватый след.  
\- Тебе понравится, если я трахну тебя и этим тоже? – Гарри недвусмысленно вел фазер ниже к пояснице, к расстегнутым брюкам.  
\- Отойди от него, - в голосе капитана сталь была горячей, жгучей от гнева. Кирк стоял с фазером в руке и смотрел на бывшего друга, едва удерживаясь на тонкой грани субординации и мордобоя.  
Он вышел из душа и по привычке глянул на камеры, ища на них Спока, но, когда компьютер нашел его, Джим побледнел. Он с трудом верил в само существование подобной ситуации, но встревожило и другое: выходило, что он совсем не знал этого человека, своего помощника Гарри Митчелла. Никогда не знал. А в Империи это было смертельно опасно – не знать старших помощников. Спок стоял под дулом фазера, словно оцепенев, безучастный к своей судьбе, даже не пытаясь что-то изменить. Будто принуждение стало для него привычкой.  
«Я не поверил ему…», - Кирк не бежал туда, но все же спешил. Он отвечал за этого вулканца, и, прежде всего, перед собой. Был ли здесь тайный умысел, какой-то расчет? Гарри выглядел, как человек порядочный. Какие-то вулканские техники? Гипноз? Он, не отбрасывая, анализировал все варианты. Врываться и стрелять было бы эффектно, но глупо. Служа в разведке, Кирк усвоил, что у любой ситуации всегда есть два виновника.  
«Спок позволил ему… Он не сопротивлялся, но почему?»  
И именно этот вопрос Джим задал.  
\- Вы же сильнее людей, почему ты подчинился, если не хотел этого?  
Спок поднял голову, посмотрел на него, затем на стоявшего позади Боунса:  
\- Ваш человек приказал мне. Вы дали мне понять, что я обязан сотрудничать, - вулканец запнулся. Доктор подошел к нему, подал воды. В его покрасневших от недосыпа глазах Джим прочитал все, что он думал по поводу ситуации.  
Слово «сотрудничать» резало Кирку слух со времени последнего приказа, который вынудил этого заключенного подчиниться новым условиям. Но разве его приказы понимались так буквально? Что это было: вулканская прямолинейность или еще один ловкий ход? Спок фактически только что сказал ему, что он, Джим Кирк, поставил его в положение шлюхи на своем корабле. Какая-то чудовищная ирония.  
Пусть Спок умолчал о том, в каком контексте прозвучала сама фраза, в целом он говорил правду, повторяя на детекторе все сказанные Митчеллом фразы. И машина ни разу не показала, что он лжет.  
«Компромисс», - напомнила Споку память голосом матери. И на мгновение Спок ощутил себя ребенком, брошенном в пустыне умирать. Никто не верил, что он уцелеет. Он увидел это в глазах отца, когда вернулся.  
Кирк молчал, сама ситуация казалась ему дикой. На его корабле никогда не было таких вещей. Во всяком случае, под его командованием. Один чертов вулканец - и все полетело к чертям. У Гарри было достаточно боевых заслуг, но на заседании трибунала его, скорее всего, лишат звания. Если Кирк захочет этого. Если же спишет все и махнет рукой, то никто не станет копаться дальше. Должность давала достаточно привилегий, а защищать преступника никто не будет.  
\- Ты должен будешь подписать эти бумаги для протокола суда… Но…  
\- Но вы не рекомендуете мне этого делать, - закончил за него Спок, отстраненным, глухим тоном.  
Джим помолчал. Он думал об этом. Это был самый безболезненный путь. Списать Митчелла под благовидным предлогом и замять инцидент в знак былой памяти. Тот умолял его об этом, раскаиваясь и ссылаясь на гнев и помутнение, минутную слабость, провокацию.  
Мог ли вулканец его спровоцировать?  
Просматривая запись снова и снова, Кирк ловил себя на яростном возмущении, словно этот заключенный был кем-то своим, едва ли не близким другом. А иногда ему казалось, что прижимать вот так этого странного инопланетянина к стене хотел бы он сам. Ситуацию туманили эмоции. Так что следующие два часа Джим провел в спортзале. 

Утром он списал Гарри с «Энтерпрайз», отправив на шаттле к ближайшей станции, а протоколы, так и не подписанные Споком, остались лежать у него в столе. Вулканец пошел ему навстречу, не стал настаивать, но Кирк ощущал себя не просто в долгу, он чувствовал себя обязанным. И запачканным. С ног до головы. Стараясь смягчить ситуацию для себя и вулканца, он пригласил Спока поиграть в шахматы в своей каюте.

**Глава 5**

  
_Я мыслю, значит - сомневаюсь_  
Леонард "Мозгляк" Маккой  


Надо сказать, перед этим ужином Кирк нервничал больше, чем перед ужином с понравившейся ему женщиной.  
На столе были вулканские блюда, он запросил вулканские шахматы с крейсерским рейсом почтовой службы, мягкий свет свечей вместо обычного корабельного освещения – все казалось предусмотренным, но теперь это стало предательски походить на свидание. Начищенный, вымытый Джим осознал, что угодил в ловушку, которую не планировал ставить, поняв по взгляду удивленного вулканца, что тот не ожидал такого приема.  
Впрочем, все оказалось не так страшно. Спок умело поддерживал беседу, будь то земная литература или история, рассказывал об обычаях на Вулкане, интересовался Землей и охотно слушал рассказы Джима об Айове. Он был умелым, чутким, удивительно внимательным собеседником. Не перебивал, не торопил, слушал сочувственно, и Кирк впервые разговаривающий с вулканцем вне правил субординации, ловил себя на мысли, что ему, черт возьми, по-детски льстило такое внимание. Довольно забавным это казалось до тех пор, пока Джим не заметил сходящий синяк у вулканца на кисти. Гарри Митчелл. Имя, которое он старался не произносить теперь в присутствии Спока даже на мостике. Это замечали другие члены экипажа, не понимающие, почему друг капитана так спешно покинул борт.  
Играл ли сейчас вулканец? Выказывал бескорыстное расположение, или это была какая-то интрига? Ведь у Кирка на борту были два близких человека – Боунс и Гарри. Но доктор изначально встал на сторону Спока, в нем говорило его врачебное милосердие, а Гарри… Джим убрал сам. Фактически. Но было ли так на самом деле?  
Глядя в непроницаемые яркие глаза, молодой капитан решил пойти на серьезный блеф. Он должен был знать, как отреагирует вулканец, чтобы понять, наконец, эту загадку полукровки, ощущая, что возможно именно эта загадка заводила Нерона в течение такого долгого времени. Непонимание. Невозможность предсказать.  
Они неплохо сыграли в шахматы. Партии были интересными, Спок не поддавался. И победа Кирка висела на волоске, когда Джим бросил буднично:  
\- Мое гостеприимство вам понравилось Спок? Вы останетесь у меня сегодня?

Вулканец поднял на него взгляд, настоящий, не сдержанный и заученный, а собственный – горячий, страстный. На мгновение Кирку показалось, что в абсолютном вакууме их стерильных взаимоотношений вспыхнул невозможный пожар. Что стояло за этим взглядом – ярость? Желание? Боль? Джим уловить не успел, потому что Спок немедленно опустив взгляд в доску и поставил ему мат со словами:  
\- Это ваш приказ, капитан? 

_«Он что, фактически говорит мне да? Или все-таки нет?»_  
Но отвечать нужно было Кирку, так что капитан, откинувшись в кресле, изучающее посмотрел на вулканца:  
\- Скажем, нет.  
\- Тогда я прошу вашего разрешения вернуться в каюту, - Спок поднялся, оправил форму. Джим поднялся следом. - Хорошо, идите.  
И когда Спок развернулся, чтобы уйти и почти дошел до двери, Кирк применил один редко изменявший ему прием.  
\- Нет… Вернитесь.  
Он видел, как возвращались люди встревоженные, напуганные, выжидающие. Но вулканец не читался, он бесприкословно подчинился, никак не выражая своего отношения к происходящему.  
\- Тогда вы солгали мне, в первый раз, когда сказали, что Гарри Митчелл вынуждал вас пойти на действия сексуального характера?  
Чуткий детектор в голове Джима настроился до предела, он узнает, ложь сейчас прозвучит или правда.  
Спок, как ни странно, это понимал тоже. Этот землянин, в таком возрасте получивший звездолет, должен был обладать действительно уникальными способностями тактика и офицера. Слабые и доверчивые дураки в Империи просто не выживали.  
Сказать ли ему правду? Что это изменит? Остаться верным своим словам? И что это даст? Чувствуя, что критическая ситуация помогает ему концентрироваться, Спок смотрел на противника и оценивал, какое решение будет в данной ситуации наиболее выигрышным. Человек был умен, он выложил карты так, чтобы наверняка выиграть. В конце концов, в этой партии он потерял важную фигуру.  
«Если мой ответ будет положительным, он перестанет мне доверять с веростностью девяносто восемь и две десятых процента. Отрицательный ответ также невозможен, так как он наверняка уже сделал свои выводы. Очевидно, это проверка личной лояльности». Спок помолчав, спросил:  
\- Какой ответ вас устроит, капитан?  
Вулканец играл тонко, он соскальзывал с прямой лобовой атаки Джима, уходя в глухую оборону.  
\- Правдивый, - не дал шанса увернуться Кирк. – Можете не опасаться за последствия. Слово капитана.  
«А много ли значит для меня твое слово, землянин?»  
\- Что именно вы хотите знать?  
«Ловко. Но не достаточно»  
\- Ты спровоцировал моего друга?  
Спок чуть прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на моделировании внутренней интерпретации событий.  
«Я просто позволил… Ему стать собой».  
\- Нет.  
\- Это правда?  
«…Дал твоему другу то, чего он хотел».  
\- Да, капитан.  
«Не лжет, но и не договаривает. Ссылается на свою лояльность. Так ли ты лоялен? Так ли покорен, как кажешься? Играешь? Или замысляешь что-то… »  
\- Раздевайся.  
Вулканец помедлил, но подчинился. Молча сняв синюю форму научного отдела, Спок положил ее на кресло.  
\- Дальше.  
Еще один прием, позволяющий вывести из равновесия. Спок должен проколоться. Кирк помнил, как на этом этапе паниковали весьма стойкие - главное убедительность, а капитанский приказной тон был отработан до терции.  
Спок разделся. Замкнутый, по-прежнему молчащий.  
Джим оглядел его со знакомой долей любопытства, но что-то не сработало, точнее срезонировало обратно. Шрамы на коже, синяки, следы пыток. Спок стоял перед человеком невероятно чужой и далекий, несмотря на абсолютную наготу. И Кирк ощущал эту пропасть там, где пару минут назад была странная близость, почти родственное понимание. В этом не было слабости, но и ярости или гнева тоже не было. Вулканец по воле случая или необходимости действительно беспрекословно подчинялся ему. Заметив у шеи еще не сошедший засос, Джим поморщился:  
\- Одевайтесь, Спок. Вы свободны.  
Либо его приемы не работали на вулканцах, либо он ошибался. Заключенный вышел, не проронив ни слова. 

Дойдя до своей каюты, Спок позволил напряжению выплеснуться наружу. Он лег на кровать, не переставая дрожать. Сворачиваясь в клубок поверх одеяла, не замечая, как обхватывает себя руками, вулканец закрыл глаза. Унижение, которое он испытал сегодня, было вдвое больнее, чем пытки. Потому что до этого землянин говорил с ним как с равным. И на какое-то мгновение Спок почти поверил ему. Личное обаяние капитана было колоссальным. Это была слабость человеческой части его психики, как иначе объяснить эту потребность в общении?  
Спок не помнил расположение всех камер на «Энтерпрайз», не успел, ему помешал Митчелл, а так бы он знал, что в его каюте стоят две. И за одной из них сейчас наблюдает капитан, анализируя его действия. Но Джим читал только подавленность, естественную для ситуации, и боль. Эти «игры» он проходил в свое время и правил они не имели. Глядя на своего заключенного и даже просто глядя в монитор, ощущая его одиночество, Кирк почти решился пойти туда, сказать хоть что-то, но удержался. Однако, с этого дня он звал пленника только «мистер Спок». И берег. 

Иногда они играли в шахматы. Иногда говорили о литературе. Но никогда больше Джим не позволял себе ничего лишнего и личного.  
Гарри пробовал как-то связаться, объясниться. Кирк пресек его на полуслове. Он шел к рубежам войны, а все что его отвлекало, осталось в прошлом.

***

\- Мы пересекли зеленую зону, капитан, - Хикару рапортовал, не оглядываясь. Он лавировал между обломками звездолетов. Недавно здесь был бой. Империя несла чудовищные потери. Кирк напряженно вглядывался в лобовой экран.  
\- Виджер-станция должна быть на седьмой планете от солнца, спрячьтесь за магнитным полем второй планеты. Мы подадим сигнал с поверхности, когда закончим. Группа десанта к шаттлу. Мистер Спок, вы с нами. Сулу, корабль на тебе. В бой не вступать. Нас не должны обнаружить.  
\- Есть, капитан.  
\- Ухура, держи частоту связи открытой.  
\- Да, сэр.  
Капитан легко поднялся и окинул взглядом свою команду. Люди доверяли ему. Они шли к этому так давно. Виджер-станция хранила информацию о черных дырах пространства и давала возможность управлять ими, создавая их в нужном месте. Кирк планировал поместить точку колебаний материи в галактике боргов. По сведениям разведки, там находилась Королева. Если все получится, он нанесет удар такой мощности, что это остановит вторжение. И Спок был тем, кто должен был прочитать машину. Ибо она была первым синтетическим разумом, наделенным своими эмоциями и характером.

Фактически, "Виджер" был сбитым старым звездолетом, который догнивал на окраине Империи. С ним невозможно было договориться. Он оборонялся от чужаков и своих. Системы защиты корабля еще работали. Обойти их мог только телепат, вникнув в старые схемы, «поговорив» с машиной на ее языке, но при помощи разума. Правда, Кирк обснованно опасался безумия этого старого борта. И, глядя на Спока, который за время полета стал негласным старшим помошником, тревожился. Вулканец повысил эффективность и результативность команды, он был полезен. Джим понимал, что, даже если разум вулканца уцелеет, Нерон потом уничтожит, сломает его личность. Эта была дилемма. Вопрос, с которым он засыпал и просыпался. Один. Боунс к нему больше не приходил. Доктор остался верен себе, он не простил Кирку политику невмешательства в инциденте с Гарри Митчеллом. И, вероятно, это был ультиматум по отношению к обещанию Кирка вернуть Спока на «Нараду».  
Со временем Джим надеялся снова завоевать расположение хмурого врача, но сейчас, на грани решающего момента, он не мог позволить себе думать о личных проблемах.

***

Они сели ровно, насколько это было возможно на заснеженной холодной планете, где бури поднимали штормовой ветер в тишине безлунной ночи. Сама планета была далека от своего солнца и не имела лун, ночь длилась двести сорок восемь земных дней. Остроконечные пики намерзающих ледяных глыб на фоне звездного неба нависали над путниками отряда. Плато с шаттлом осталось позади, впереди мигали габаритные огни станции, в которую превратился звездолет «Виджер» за последние годы. Он сбивал случайно залетевшие корабли и тягловым лучом сооружал вокруг себя заслон. Его желание выжить в ледяной пустыне казалось очень человеческим.  
Спок шел, обхватив себя руками, холод колол ему лицо, прихватывал, заставлял неметь пальцы. Люди, сцепленные связкой страховочного троса, напоминали живую гусеницу, которая медленно ползла вперед, извиваясь на поверхности фарфорово-белой планеты. Джим шагал, сверяясь с курсом трикодера Спока, холод не мог заставить его отступить, и, пусть глаза слезились от пронизывающего ветра, а ресницы обрастали белесым инеем, он только щурился и смаргивал.  
Около двух километров до подстанции. Они не собирались идти к «главному входу» - системы безопасности их, скорее всего, не пропустят. Но Виджер использовал системных андроидов первого поколения в работе, и они соединяли его с баками и батареями питания сбитых кораблей. Достаточно было найти «черный ход» - пробраться в инженерный отсек одного из сбитых шаттлов. Это было предложение Спока, оно корректировало изначальный план и добавляло шансов на успех.  
Периодически Кирк оглядывался на вулканца, идущего за ним, и, читая такой же решительный ответный взгляд, осознавал, как это важно для него – личное участие Спока, его стремление помочь. И пусть капитан пошел на сделку с совестью, чтобы получить этого полукровку в свой штат, здесь, перед лицом опасности, он не дрогнул и не испугался. Словно отзываясь на внутреннее доверие человека, Спок рапортовал:  
\- Двести метров.  
«Первый форпост», - подумал Кирк и переключил фазер на поражение. Он не собирался драться с «Виджером», но, если выбора не будет…

Заснеженные, обледеневшие остовы сбитых звездолетов ржавели во время короткого сырого лета, а зимой снова превращались в белоснежные призраки с зияющими пробоинами, обгоревшие при падении сквозь атмосферу, полные не до конца разложившихся трупов, еще искрящих проводов и мрачной гнетущей тишины. И в один такой «донорский» звездолет предостояло зайти. Словно ссохшаяся жертва в огромной паутине кабелей корабль отдавал свои ресурсы темнеющему вдали «Виджеру». Это был торговый корабль - ни тяжелого вооружения, ни сильных маневровых двигателей. Кирк при сканировании обозначил его как «форпост». Самый крайний, незначительный, поэтому предполагавший малое число андроидов и сниженное внимание со стороны «центра». В конце концов, системы «Энтерпрайз» были самыми современными, военный тяжеловооруженный звездолет обладал хорошей маскировкой, и «Виджер» его не засек. Но даже малое передвижение по периметру лучше было производить подальше от общих сканеров поверхности. Паранойя развивалась не только у людей. Вследствие неустойчивости психоблоков эта серия была списана и утилизована. Вся, кроме одного звездолета. Вскрыв, как консервную банку, старый промерзший люк, офицеры десанта вскоре доложили Кирку, что путь свободен. Он глянул на латаную обшивку борта: эти корабли летали еще когда он под стол пешком ходил. Что ж, пришла пора познакомиться поближе. 

Внутри было темно, затхло. Атмосфера планеты содержала кислород, и, если бы люди остались живы в момент падения, у них был бы шанс, но, видимо, никто не уцелел. Разгерметизация отсека автоматически включила систему оповещения, но центральный пульт был выключен, поэтому просто замигали аварийные красные огни в коридорах. Джим шел, осторожно переступая через тела. В холоде они сохранялись долго, а за короткое лето впаянный падением в лед корабль не оттаивал полностью. Люди мрачно оглядывались. Эта была обычная участь многих астронавтов и поступивших на Звездный Флот – космос становился для них одной братской могилой. Безымянные планеты, дальние затерянные уголки галактик, бессмысленный дрейф в никуда на сбитом звездолете или вот так - пропавшими без вести, пока кто-то не перешагнет через твой труп, чтобы пойти дальше, изредка записывая номер судна, и личный, чтобы составить рапорт командованию.  
Спок молча шел следом. Он грел пальцы, они нужны будут ему теплыми и подвижными, чтобы попробовать подключиться к машине. Но руки слишком замерзли, кончики пальцев он даже не чувствовал. «Виджера» вулканец не страшился, четко поставленные задачи его никогда не пугали.  
Когда группа прошла к мостику, там ожидаемо был впаян нервно-импульсный блок от головного корабля, передающий остатки питания в мозговой центр "Виджера". Десант занял периметр, пока Спок опускался на колени, открывая ведущую матрицу. Кирк заметил, как вулканец трет пальцы. Видя, что это бесполезно, Джим, сняв перчатки, взял чужие руки в свои. Он тер их механическими быстрыми движениями, как когда-то ему согревала пальцы мать. Это было давно. Воспоминание вызвало улыбку. Кирк не был на Земле с момента начала службы.  
Вулканец, непонятно смутившись, отдернул руки, едва они согрелись:  
\- Этого достаточно, капитан. Спасибо.  
Джим ободряюще ему улыбнулся:  
\- Все получится.  
Спок ответил долгим изучающим взглядом и отвернулся к машине. Он осторожно приложил руку к матрице и закрыл глаза. Прошло мучительных три минуты абсолютной тишины и сдерживаемого дыхания людей, вылетающего облачками пара, прежде чем вулканец отозвался:  
\- Я вижу нужный информационный массив… Выгружаю его в базу данных этого корабля.  
В этот момент нечто всколыхнуло лобовой дисплей и через динамики, полные механических помех, раздалось:  
\- Назовите себя. Цель вашего вторж…я… Объект подлежит унич… Немедленно назовите себя!  
Застонав, Спок привалился к матрице, не отнимая рук, из носа у него капала зеленая кровь, но передача данных все еще шла. Джим подхватил его.  
\- Он нападет через две минуты… капитан.  
\- Энтерпрайз! Энтерпрайз, нужен канал телепорта! Срочно!  
Голос Ухуры пробился сквозь помехи в атмосфере:  
\- Есть, капитан. Дайте нам две минуты, Чехов наводит сканер. Мы уже близко.  
\- Нет у нас двух минут, Ухура, пересылаем вам информацию с борта. Вы принимаете передачу?  
\- Да, передача пошла, сэр. Нас обнаружили, «Виджер»…  
Связь прервалась, видимо «Энтерпрайз» подняла щиты и стала отражать атаку, гул бьющей торпедной наземной установки фактически оглушил людей, заставляя закрыть уши руками. Сыпалась ледяная изморозь с потолка рубки, судно ощутимо трясло. Телепорт забирал людей с трудом, передачи часто отменялись, потому что «Энтерпрайз» не могла постоянно держать опущенными щиты, ведя бой.  
\- Капитан, надо отвлечь «Виджер», - Спок тяжело поднялся. Его качнуло. Кирк поддержал вулканца, помогая сесть. 

Глянув на пульт, за которым оказался, Спок предложил:  
\- Я смогу поднять этот шаттл, капитан. Он связан с «Виджером» нервно-оптическим волокном, и, когда произойдет разрыв, это будет похоже на человеческую боль. У «Энтерпрайз» будет время забрать вас из зоны поражения.  
\- Что значит «вас»? – быстро уточнил Кирк, просчитывая возможности предложенного плана, по всему выходило - вполне успешного.  
\- Кто-то должен управлять кораблем, автоматика не работает, здесь только ручное управление, - Спок посмотрел на него очень спокойно. - Я останусь.  
\- Нет.  
\- Капитан, - Спок понизил голос. - И вам и мне известно, что после этой миссии мне необходимо будет вернуться на «Нараду». Я передал вам данные, которые помогут спасти Землю от боргов. Окажите мне эту услугу, позвольте здесь остаться.  
\- Здесь умереть, - поправил его Кирк.  
\- Какая разница, где я умру, Джим.  
Спок впервые обратился к нему по имени, и человека это задело. То, личное, до чего он не мог добраться в рутине субординации.  
\- Мы пришли сюда вместе, и уйдем вместе, Спок.  
Вулканец промолчал. Он вернулся к пульту, прогревая заледеневшие двигатели. Топлива было совсем мало, это означало, что он сможет поднять шаттл совсем ненадолго и невысоко, скорее всего, просто протащит его вперед метров на шестьсот, прежде чем весь этот разлаженный механизм рухнет, разлетаясь на обломки.  
Используя канал связи судна Спок передавал координаты людей, стоявших в рубке. Первым он отправил на «Энтерпрайз» капитана. Видя охватывающие его лучи Кирк бросился к вулканцу, но не успел. С полученными точными координатами луч звездолета захватил его быстро и успешно перенес на борт.  
\- Верни меня обратно, Скотти! – Джим, ощутив разницу температур и давления, тяжело дышал.  
\- Я не могу, капитан! – будто ругаясь, взорвался шотландец. - Здесь пекло, наши щиты сыпятся, мы слишком низко!  
Следующими прибыли люди из группы десанта. Все, кроме Спока.  
Кирк побежал на мостик:  
\- Что там?!  
Чехов отрапортовал поспешно:  
\- Мы смогли завершить телепортацию, пока «Виджер» палит по кому-то другому беспорядочным огнем.  
_«Спок поднимает шаттл…»_  
\- Надо забрать Спока.  
\- Но, капитан…  
\- Это приказ, черт возьми!  
А Спок действительно сидел у пульта разваливающегося под огнем «Виджера» шаттла, оттаскивая опутанный проводами корабль подальше от центра. Двигатели едва разогрелись, система захлебывалась, кабина была задымлена, что-то искрило совсем близко, но вулканец не оглядывался, он держал штурвал и тянул на себя, заставляя стонущий от перенапряжения покрытый льдом корабль фактически вертикально взлетать. Этот вираж рвал кабеля, опутывающие палубы, заставляя динамики шипеть и спрашивать:  
\- Кто ты такой? Кто ты?  
Эта боль была сродни человеческой, но Спок молчал. Он видел бесконечную сложную структуру «мозга». Эта машина со временем могла стать умнее человечества. Но пожирающий ее вирус был сильнее. Безумие, свойственное имперскому режиму, стремление к абсолютной власти, к подчинению и уничтожению любого сопротивления. Этот «Виджер» был лучшим прототипом и аналогом возможного будущего, и, слыша взрывы двигателей под накрывающим шаттл перекрестным огнем, Спок успел подумать, что это не единственный вариант будущего Земли. У нее еще был капитан, который мог все исправить.

**Глава 6**

  
_Если друг приоткрывает дверь - следует вежливо постучать._  
Сато, Божьей Милостью Император Объединенных Владений Терры, Ромуланской и Андорианской Автономий, колонии Марс, Баджорских Неприсоединившихся Территорий, Вольной Торговой Автономии Ференги, а так же всего, что потребуется впредь  


Оставляя позади восемь длинных прыжков через гиперпространство, уводящих Энтерпрайз из галактики боргов, Кирк молчал. Бывают минуты радости, безграничного счастья, когда хочется кричать, обнимать людей, стоящих рядом, но бывают мгновения, когда нет ничего лучше тишины и молчания, пока приходит осознание и усталость. Иногда во время этого пути Джиму казалось, что он игла под прессом, но время показало что игла – стальная. Не сломается.  
Они использовали знания "Виджера" и создали черную дыру, поглощающую галактику боргов, надеясь, что Королева ушла в прошлое, как и угроза для Земли. Без притока новых дронов Флот сможет остановить вторжение. И когда борги повсеместно стали отключаться, люди поняли, что рожденная править мирами, мертва.  
Газеты давали ей интересные эпитеты, некоторые Джим помнил, какие-то предпочел забыть. Главным было то, что они возвращались домой. Детально написанный рапорт лежал у него на столе. Его старший помощник всегда безукоризненно выполнял свою работу. Кирк ждал вызова от Императора, в конце концов, его личная победа заслуживала личного разговора. И… просьбы.

Когда они вытащили обожженного Спока за мгновение до взрыва, Джим осознал, что этот чужак стал кем-то своим. Практически членом экипажа. Возможно, другом. Была вероятность, что это ловушка, блеф, обман, тот самый ловкий ход, который признан окончательно усыпить его бдительность. Перебирая черные опаленные волосы в лазарете, капитан понял, что готов был «спать» и закрывать глаза на какие-то вещи, но не хотел потерять. Это странное знакомство обещало так много… годы и годы бесконечного изучения друг друга, гармоничная, интересная игра, интрига полувзглядов и полуслов. Когда Спок был на мостике в воздухе скапливалось электричество, не иначе, Джим ерзал на своем кресле, украдкой оглядываясь, вглядываясь в упрямый затылок, слегка сутулые плечи, всегда короткую стрижку. Вулканец, стоящий позади его капитанского кресла во время переговоров, вводил оппонентов в легкий ступор. Эта раса никому не служила и не подчинялась. А у него был уникальный экземпляр. Сколько в этом было охотничьего инстинкта, сколько чувства собственничества - Кирк не знал. Он вообще не доверял своим чувствам, как человек, выросший в Империи, но рядом со Споком хотелось узнать, попробовать, довериться… слегка. На сотую долю, подставить голое брюхо, пощекотать нервы, не более. Разве мог капитан звездолета действительно желать равного общества? Смех и грех. А вот, пожалуй, о грехе Джим думал все свободное время, и чаще, чем позволяло расписание, выходил в туалет.  
Отдать, отказаться? Столько интересного, нового, только протяни руку, возьми, потрогай. И Кирк решился протянуть. Император не должен был отказать ему после столь значительной победы. Он мог попросить что угодно, планету, например, где был бы царем и богом. Но хотел попросить Спока. Для себя.  
А Нерон…  
Джим нахмурился. Этот ромуланец уже получил все, чего хотел. Хотел ли Кирк делиться? Вряд ли. В конце концов, он был не только самым молодым, но и самым амбициозным капитаном Флота.  
Правда, иногда Джиму казалось, что за расчетом и пользой от обладания вулканцем в нем говорит человек, кричавший тогда на Чехова, пока на лобовом экране "Виджер" разносил торговый шаттл со Споком на борту.  
Что разглядел этот человек в темных глазах остроухого гения, оставалось загадкой для самого Кирка. Он не привык к такому доверию, к такой безоглядности, это настораживало и заводило одновременно. Голод имел привкус металла, Джим приобрел дурацкую привычку кусать губы. Практически осязаемое напряжение, вязко повисающее, когда они оставались вдвоем, будило весьма откровенные фантазии. Можно было взять силой, можно было получить десятую часть возможного. Но Кирку всегда нужно было все и целиком. Представляя, как вулканец добровольно будет ему отсасывать перед сменой, а иногда и в турболифте, давать на столе, в спортзале, оранжерее, везде… Джим сглатывал. Это потребует усилий. Они как-то стояли в спарринге, Спок не уступил, несмотря на капитанское звание соперника. Не уступил, дьявол, но когда взбешенный капитан вышел в раздевалку наложить пластырь на разбитую скулу и остановить кровь, хлещущую из носа, Спок пошел за ним следом и все сделал сам. Внимательный, сдержанный, очень осторожный, он стоял на коленях перед капитаном, пока тот, сидя на низкой лавочке, пытался не свалиться от прямого в голову и его последствий. Кирк остыл и, когда отошел, молча наблюдал за тревогой в глазах напротив. О нет, этот вулканец прекрасно понимал, что делает, но его провокации всегда были практически неуловимы. Это раздражало и наделяло общение предвкушением. 

Когда раздался вызов входящего сигнала, Джим уверенно глянул на имперский флаг на личном мониторе в своем кабинете - он был готов. 

Кирк не тешил себя мыслями о том, что он у Императора на особом счету. Скорее, Спок был на особом, единственный на Флоте обладающий тайной алой материи, сумевший провести телепатический контакт с "Виджером" – конечно, Империя не могла отдать его просто так. Так что Император послушал, кивая слегка, и разрешил молодому капитану его новую инопланетную игрушку. Войну с Ромулусом, ослабевшим после уничтожения планеты могущественная Империя как-нибудь переживет. В конце концов, капитан брал ответственность на себя. Нерон наверняка будет где-то поблизости, его "Нарада" – чудовищна и практически непобедима. Но Император позволил себе ставку на "Энтерпрайз", ведь у Кирка было то, чего не было у других капитанов Флота – преданная и верная ему и его делу команда. Это могло стать интересной партией в галактическом масштабе. В будущем.

***

Капитан рассказал эту новость Споку во время игры в шахматы, очень спокойно, наблюдая за его реакцией. Ведь он шел к этому так долго. Но надо отдать должное вулканцу, тот только едва приподнял бровь, отмечая это событие, и вернулся к игре. Джим молча пил бренди и наслаждался, он увидел то, что хотел, отблеск слепой тусклой радости. Его невозмутимый старший помощник чудовищно устал жить под угрозой возвращения на "Нараду". Будет ли он сильнее с этих пор? Увереннее? Мягче?  
Уступчивее, в любом случае, вулканец не оказался, Кирк проверил тем же вечером. Но теперь в этом появился элемент флирта, а не принуждения и подчинения из страха. Да и могли ли вулканцы бояться? Стоя рядом со Споком плечом к плечу из боя в бой капитан Кирк ответил бы, что нет. Но Джим, тот молодой запальчивый землянин, который жил мгновением и подчинялся чувствам, сказал бы что – да. Спок боялся. В каждом бою. За него.  
Хотя однажды Кирк все же увидел страх в темных глазах вулканца. Когда "Нарада" подошла к орбите Вулкана и ударила своей новой установкой. Глядя на экран Спок едва смог произнести:  
\- Красная материя…  
Нерон не шифровал канал связи. Глядя в светлые глаза капитана ромуланец бросил ему жестко, очень спокойно:  
\- Я украл эту формулу из его головы. Чему ты удивляешься, птенец? Думаешь, я обязан был тебе говорить об этом? Думаешь, не просчитал, что ты его не вернешь? Его смех, казалось, вибрировал у самой кожи, Джим вздрогнул. Ромуланцы были телепатами, а в тот последний раз на "Нараде" Спок был в беспамятстве, когда его принесли...  
Чувствуя, как вулканец молча встал за его плечом, Кирк ответил строго по регламенту:  
\- Вы подвергаете угрозе соглашение Империи с Ромулусом.  
\- Разве? У Вулкана нет договора с Империей. Они для тебя никто. Убирайся.  
Джим оглянулся на Спока. Отчаяние, мольба на этом нечеловеческом лице казались неестественными. Капитан понимал, что делает очень крупные ставки.  
\- Мы заключили соглашение с Вулканом.  
\- Когда?  
\- После победы над боргами, - Кирк помедлил. – И я стал правителем Эридана. Эта галактика дарована мне Императором.  
Это действительно было правдой. Джим попросил для себя вулканца. Вместе с планетой и галактикой. Он знал, что только так защитит Вулкан от Нерона. И Император, щедрый в тот день, охотно разрешил ему владеть этим миром. Кирк связался со Старейшинами по закрытому каналу связи сразу же и объяснил ситуацию. Малочисленные по сравнению с Империей вулканцы вынуждены были принять это соглашение и подчиниться ему. Они предпочли смирить гордыню и не воевать, понимая логичность этого решения для выживания.  
Нерон его в этот момент ненавидел. Джим видел это в полных ярости глазах. Новый Ромулус зависел от Империи. Силы были не равны.  
Осознавая, что нажил себе смертельного врага, Кирк медленно выдохнул:  
\- Именем Империи, прекратите атаку на Вулкан немедленно.  
Глядя на то, как затихает алый луч, разламывающий планету, Джим подумал, что когда-нибудь хотел бы обладать такой властью. Хотел бы, чтобы одно его имя и звание могли остановить войну.  
\- Мы еще встретимся, старый друг, - Нерон уходил в темные глубины космоса, и "Нарада", словно громадный хищник, растворялась в пространстве. Его людей телепортировали с борта "Энтерпрайз" без просьб и пререканий. Джим опасался лишний раз нервировать ромуланца, ведь он был один в квадранте, а против "Нарады" у него не было шансов, реши Нерон послать все к борговой матери. И Империю в том числе, вместе с ее капитаном.  
Кирк знал, что они могут еще встретиться. Будущее было так неопределенно. Оглянувшись на Спока, он подумал о том, что не хотел говорить вулканцу о заключенном соглашении. Будет ли его тяготить это известие? Готов ли он мириться с тем, что Вулкан теперь не свободен?  
Но старший помощник только кивнул в ответ на приказ своего капитана запросить посадку. На его лице не отражались эмоции, но голос дрогнул, - Спасибо, капитан.  
Джим удивился. Понимание они обрели впервые.

***

Восстанавливая планету, заглядываясь на удивительную архитектуру, вдыхая ароматы местных благоденствующих на жаре цветов, Кирк на две недели впал в состоянии мира, как называл это Боунс. Они ездили в пустыню, путешествовали, отдыхали, пробовали пряную сладкую пищу, купались в оазисах, стараясь забыть о цивилизации - громадном мире, ждущем их после выхода из космопорта. На Вулкане была поздняя весна. Впервые обнимая своего старшего помошника темной ночью, Джим подумал, что вот она – самая последняя его весна, а дальше...

Дальше только лето. 

 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure (с)_

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Примечания: 

**«протоколом собрания Адмиралтейства под номером 22.6.19:41»** \- 22 июня 1941 года началась вторая мировая война. 

**Галлея** \- Комета Галлея (официальное название 1P/Halley) — яркая короткопериодическая комета, возвращающаяся к Солнцу каждые 75—76 лет. Является первой кометой, для которой определили эллиптическую орбиту и установили периодичность возвращений. Названа в честь Э. Галлея. С кометой связаны метеорные потоки эта-Аквариды и Ориониды. Несмотря на то, что каждый век появляется много более ярких долгопериодических комет, комета Галлея — единственная короткопериодическая комета, хорошо видимая невооружённым глазом. 

**Алоис Бруннер** — Руководил специальным лагерем под Парижем, через который прошли тысячи человек, по приказу Адольфа Эйхмана отправленных на смерть. Заочно приговорён французским судом к пожизненному заключению за депортацию в 1944 году 345 французских детей еврейского происхождения в нацистские концлагеря. 

**Кароль (Чарльз) Зентай** — венгерский солдат, живёт в Австралии. Обвиняется властями Венгрии в убийстве подростка Петера Балаша, не носившего жёлтую шестиконечную звезду, в 1944 году.

 **sus scrofa domesticus** – свинья домашняя.

 **T'Khut** – третья планета системы Вулкана. Луны у Вулкана нет, но есть эта планета – сестра.

 **kahs'wan** – вулканское испытание, которому подвергаются достигающие совершеннолетия дети. Состоит в необходимости выжить в пустыне. Мальчиков его не прошедших лишали права выбора спутницы жизни. 

**Ti'Valka'ain** – Вулкан, как его называют сами вулканцы. 

**a'Tha** – по представлениям вулканцев имманентная вселенной высшая сила, управляющая и направляющая, с которой каждый вулканец находится в прямом контакте, бог. 

**1 ритарк** ("час")=54 руреркам ("1/54 часа", "минута")

_И, наконец: просим прощения за антилитературное эпиграфическое хулиганство ))_

**Перевод слов песни:**

_Я могу не спать ночь напролёт, чтобы слушать твоё дыхание,  
Смотреть, как ты улыбаешься во сне,  
Блуждая по царству грёз.  
Я мог бы всю жизнь провести в этом сладком плену,  
Я мог бы остановить это мгновение,  
И навсегда остаться с тобой, ценя этот миг, как сокровище. _

AEROSMITH. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing.


End file.
